Live, Laugh, Love
by chellerenee
Summary: Bella and Edward meet on the first day of college. A story about their experiences, their laughs, their love. AU-Human
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I'd love to hear what you think. Just please be gentle. I'm definitely not a pro at writing. I just thought it would be fun to make up my own little story for Bella and Edward. **

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_Chapter 1_

_Bella_

"So, do you wanna drive in the morning or should I?" I ask as I pull the sheets back on my bed, knowing the answer to my question before Alice even opened her mouth.

"Do you even have to ask? I'm not going to be seen pulling up in that POS truck of yours on our first day of college! I want everyone staring...but NOT because they just shit their pants. People would think we're shooting at them if it backfired like you know it does sometimes." she laughs.

I giggle and reach for my pillow to chunk at her. I throw it towards her, but she steps out of the way and catches it before it comes anywhere near her head. "Okay. We can take the Porsche. I want to see how many guys try to fuck you just to get to drive it, anyways."

Alice had gotten a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo for her graduation from her parents. Her dad was a lawyer. Money was no object for them and they spoiled her since she was an only child. It was a ridiculous car for an eighteen year old girl to have, but it really did fit her personality perfectly. It was small, but fast, just like her. Petite and hyper. She loved that. And of course it had to be yellow, because her favorite flowers were yellow daisies.

"Speaking of fucking, I saw our neighbor checking you out when you came home. He's pretty hot. Have you talked to him yet?"

Alice's eyes widened. "Shut up! Are you serious? His name is Jasper! I met him when I went to check the mail earlier. He is so hot! And his voice...Oh. My. Fucking. God. It has got to be the sexiest thing I've ever hear! He has this southern drawl that is almost hypnotizing..." she sighed and drifted off into a daze. I stared at her for a second, wondering what that was about. Alice was never shocked to find out someone was checking her out. It was something she was used to. She was petite, but had a rockin' body. Obviously, this Jasper guy had made an impression on her. I would have to bake some brownies or something so we could take them over and officially introduce ourselves as his neighbors tomorrow.

"Night, Alice. We've got a busy day tomorrow. See you in the morning." I say as I hop in the bed and pull the covers over me, stretching my arms above me and yawning.

"Night, Bella."

I lay in the bed, my mind wirling around as I realized that Alice and I are finally starting the life we had been planning since freshman year of high school. We had been inseperable since I moved in with Charlie, my dad, the summer before 5th grade. My mom, Renee, had met my step dad, Phil, the summer before and they decided it would be better for me to move in with him, where I could have some kind of stability, rather than travel around with them since Phil was playing baseball in the minor leagues. Alice's mom had volunteered to watch me that summer while Charlie was working. He was the Police Chief of Forks, so he was gone a lot. I went on vacations with Alice and her parents every year, and I felt like I was part of the family. We were together pretty much every day besides the few weeks every summer when I would go visit Renee.

When we started talking about where we wanted to go to college, we both knew we wanted to stay relatively close to Forks for the first few years. At least close enough to be able to drive home once a month. We decided the University of Washington would be the perfect college for both of us. We were polar opposites in our interests. Alice wanted to study dance, so she could become a Ballet dancer. Her parents had started her in dance classes when she was only 3, and she loved it. She was so graceful when she walked. It was like she danced everywhere she went. I, on the other hand, grew up being a book worm, so, naturally, I wanted to be an English Lit Professor. UW had great programs for both of us and it was only about 3 and a half hours from Forks.

This was our first night in our apartment. We wanted an apartment rather than staying in the dorms, so we wouldn't have to deal with roommates, or any of the other craziness that goes on sometimes in dorms. We love a good party, but it's nice knowing we have our own space when we aren't in the mood for that stuff. There were a lot of students that lived in these apartments too, though. So we weren't too far from the action**.**

I turned over and snuggled my pillow, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

I am startled awake when I hear my alarm clock blaring. I swat at it angrily to get the horrible noise to stop. I look over to see what time it is, even though I know what time I set it for the night before. It's five thirty. I really want to turn over and go back to sleep, but instead I drag myself to the bathroom and take a long shower to wake myself up. After my shower, I go back to my room to pick out what I will be wearing for my first day of college. Unlike Alice, who is always organized and picks out her outfits the night before, I choose what to wear based on the mood I am in that day. I throw on a fitted blue and white layered shirt that bunched at the hips. I tuck my favorite pair of light denim jeans into a pair of mid-calf brown boots. After I dress, I blow dry and straightened my hair, and then pull out my makeup bag.

I stare into my large, oval shaped eyes and look down. I contemplate whether or not to try a new shade of eye shadow. Deciding against it, I go for my normal neutral browns. I applied mascara to my long lashes, and a thin line of eye liner underneath my eye. Just enough to make my chocolate brown eyes pop. As I sweep blush over my creamy white skin, my cheeks lightly blushed. I decide to take it off, because I already turn a bright shade of red easily, and adding blush to the mix usually just makes me end up looking like a clown. I pull out my lip gloss and run it across my plump lips, smacking them together loudly. I don't like to wear alot of makeup. Alice always says I don't need much because I am a naturally beautiful girl.

It's now six fourty five and I'm finished getting ready, so I decide to make Alice and myself a good breakfast. I know Alice has only been up for about fifteen minutes and will be rushing to get ready. She would skip breakfast all together if something wasn't already waiting for her.

Thirty minutes later, Alice comes bouncing out of her room, chipper as ever. "Morning, Bella. What are you cooking? It smells delicious!"

"Bacon, eggs, and pancakes! I hope you're hungry!"

"Mmmmm! I'm glad my best friend loves me enough to cook for me. I don't know what I'd do if I lived by myself." She smiles and takes a piece of bacon.

I laugh as I scoop some eggs onto the two plates on the counter. "Probably starve or burn the place down! Hurry up and eat, we gotta get going. I don't wanna be late."

We eat quickly then head out to the Porsche. As we slide into our seats, we see Jasper back out of his parking spot on a yellow Ducati motorcycle. He waves at us and we wave back. I look over at Alice and we both giggle. "Oh my God! You two are perfect for each other! " Alice suddenly has the same look on her face she did the night before when she was talking about him. I've never seen her like this before. I tell her about my idea. "After school, I'm making brownies and we're going to officially introduce ourselves! That will give you a chance to talk to him again."

"Really?" she squeals and lunges over her console to hug me. "I love you, B! You really are the best friend ever!"

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I hear. Now lets go!" She gives me a salute and we snap our seat belts in place. She hits the gas and off we go.

It only takes us ten minutes to get to campus. There are several students in the parking lot when we pull in. Of course all the guys are staring at Alice as she gets out. She flashes a smile at them as we walk toward the buildings. One of the guys whistles at her, trying to grab her attention desperately. "Hey, Baby! Nice car you got there. How 'bout you take me for a ride, then I'll take you for one."

"Fuck off, Prick!" I shout over my shoulder, flipping him off in the process. They probably thought I was Alice's jealous lover now, but I could care less. I hate jerk-offs like that. "Well, that's one. You'll probably have post-it notes all over your windshield with numbers on them by the time we go home." Alice was obsessed with her car, so I knew it would piss her off to envision sticky smudges all over her windshield as she pulled off all the post-it notes.

"There better not be! I'll kill them! Besides, the only number I'm interested in getting is the one attached to the sexy ass getting off of that crotchrocket!" I look at her and then follow her gaze over to Jasper, who has just pulled up on his Ducati. I wonder how long it would be before I walked in on them fucking on our couch.

I hitch my arm with hers and pull her toward the building. "We don't have time to talk to him right now. You'll just have to wait until later. Plus, the best way to a man heart, is through his stomach, and you know how good my brownies are."

"Fine." She stuck her lip out and pouted, but didn't protest.

Since it was our freshman year, we were taking the basics first. We had all of the same classes except our first one. I had Psychology and she had Theater Arts. We agree to meet back in front of the Psych Building before heading to our next class. Psychology went by pretty fast. Our professor gave us our syllabus and an assignment. Nothing too complex to start the semester off. After class, I walk back out of the building and see Alice waiting for me. She asks how Psychology was and told me what she had done in Theater Arts. Apparently it was going to be a super easy class for her. All she had to do to pass was go to four plays that her professor was directing.

"Hmmm....maybe I should change my major to dance." I joke and shake my hips a little.

Alice laughs. "Somehow, I don't think you'd enjoy it quite as much as sharing your love of all things Shakespeare with the world."

"True."

We have to walk across campus to get to our American History class. We sit in the back row. A few minutes after we get there, everyone started filling the seats. A tall, blonde girl comes in and sits down in the empty seat to my left.. She starts digging through her bag, looking for something. Stopping suddenly, she turns to me. "Hey! You don't have an extra highlighter do you? I lost mine."

"Ummm...yeah. I think I do." I nod, and bent over to pull one out of my bag. I smile as I hand it to her.

"Thanks. I'm Rose, by the way." she flashes a gorgeous smile and sticks out her hand to shake mine. It's probably wrong and stereotypical, but I'm shocked that she seemed to be down to earth. She is such a beautiful girl. She looks like a high fashion model. Just looking at her, you would think she was some snooty bitch who thought she was too good to even speak to anyone.

I shake her hand. "Bella. Nice to meet you."

Alice clears her throat and reached her arm around me to grab Rose's hand. "And I'm Alice. I love your blouse. We'll have to go shopping together sometime."

Rose's eyes light up and I can tell I'm in big trouble. I hate shopping but somehow always end up getting drug along on Alice's shopping adventures. "That sounds perfect! I need some girlfriends to hang out with. I usually just hang out with my boyfriend, Emmett, and a few of his friends. I feel like I'm starting to grow balls between my legs, as much testosterone as I've been around lately."

She rolls her eyes and we all laugh. We don't talk for the rest of class. Professor Berty gives us an assignment at the end of class. We are going to have to write a 4 page research paper on the Civil War. _Great_. History had never been my stronge point. Thankfully, Alice loved history, so she can help me out.

When he dismisses us, we gather our bags and head for the door. I'm the first one to the door. I have my phone out, adding Rose's number to my contacts list. I push the door open hard with my free hand.

The door shakes as I hear a load thump followed by a groan. "Oh, shit!" I gasp and peek around the door. I am horrified. I see a guy rubbing his forehead furiously. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I'm such an idiot! Are you okay?" I ask as Rose and Alice and the rest of the class files out of the classroom. I want to console him, so I place my hand on his arm. He slowly looks up and our eyes meet. I am speechless. There are the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen staring back at me.

I stand there, embarrassed as hell, my cheeks flushing the bright red I knew they always did. Hell this time they were probably redder than they have ever been. Fire Engine Red. Good thing I had taken off that blush.

The green eyed hottie blinks a few times, breaking our stare. "Uh...Fuck. Yeah, I'm fine. My head is just throbbing a little."

He raises his hand and runs it through his messy bronze hair, sighing. _Holy Fuck. _This guy was definitely the sexiest man I'd ever seen. His face was beautiful. He had high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a perfectly straight nose, and hot, full lips that I wanted to suck on at that moment. He looked tall, maybe 6'2 or so. His body was slender, but still muscular. He was wearing a navy blue collared shirt. The top couple buttons weren't buttoned and there was a white t-shirt under it. The sleeves were rolled and pushed up just below his elbows. He had on a pair of slightly distressed denim jeans, and white Nike sneakers. And he smelled delicious.

I finally realize I've been staring for much much longer than I should have been. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling at this point and I also notice that my hand is still on his arm. I look away quickly and pull my hand back. I'm about to apologize again, but am interrupted by loud, booming laughter. I jump and snap my eyes over to someone standing beside the gorgeous guy I had assaulted with a door. He was huge. His muscles bulged under a tight black shirt. He had short, curly brown hair. He was a good looking guy, but his size was intimidating. He was smiling at me and you could see that he had dimples. Like really cute fucking dimples. And despite his size which was so disarming and almost frightening, his dimples were exactly the sign I needed to see that this guy was harmless.

"Dude, you just got knocked the fuck out by a girl!" He laughed loudly again, walking over to Rose, who is standing behind me with Alice. He drapes his arm around her shoulders. She smiles adoringly at him and wraps hers around his waist.

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett! I didn't get knocked out by a girl. It was a mother fucking door! Get it straight, douchebag!" He looks at me again with those amazing green eyes. One side of his mouth turns up and he gives me a sexy ass smirk. He has a crooked smile and it is hot! I smile and blush again. I am mesmerized by this guy even though I've only heard him talk twice and both times, the word fuck has been used. I knew at that moment I was in some serious trouble and I didn't even know his name yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 2 

Edward

_What the fuck?_ I didn't know what just happened. One second I am walking down the hall, talking to Emmett, and the next second a door is smacking me in the damn forehead. We'd been walking toward's Rose's class. Emmett wanted to walk her to her next class before we headed to practice. That fucking door hurt and I groaned and rubbed my head. I was about to beat some little punk's ass, when I heard her.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I'm such an idiot. Are you okay?"

I mumbled that I was fine, and looked up, meeting her large chocolate brown eyes. I watched her cheeks blush, waiting to hear that sweet voice again, but she just kept staring at me, not saying a word. I thought she was checking me out, so I took the opportunity to do the same. Her hair was mohogany brown and extremely shiny. Like the girls in those shampoo commercials. It was straight and long, almost reaching where I estimated her belly button to be. She wasn't exactly short, maybe 5'3 or 5'4, and but she had a tiny frame. Her face was heart-shaped. She had a small but proportionate nose and her lips were pouty and glossy. She was fucking hot and I felt my dick twitch in agreement.

She must have realized she was staring after a few minutes, because her cheeks started to blush even more, which was fucking adorable, by the way. She looked like she was about to say something when Emmett's dumb ass interrupted, busting my balls about getting knocked out by a girl. That pissed me off. I sure as hell didn't need rumors getting around to our teammates that I was a pansy ass. I wasn't exactly a large guy like Emmett, although I could handle my shit out on the football field. I really wanted to punch Emmett right in the mouth, but I didn't wanna look like a dickhead in front of the beautiful angel who was staring at me again, so I decided to make a joke out of it.

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett! I didn't get knocked out by a girl. It was a mother fucking door! Get it straight, douchebag!" I looked at her and smirked. Emmett, Rose, and some other girl I didn't know all started laughing, and she gave me a small smile.

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asks again.

"Yeah. I told you. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. It was my fault anyways. I shouldn't have been walking so close to the wall. Come on, Emmett. Coach Clapp will kill us if we're late for practice." I bend down and grab my bag and toss it over my shoulder.

"Yeah, Bella. Edward and Emmett have a scrimmage later tonight. You two should come! We can all hang out afterwards." Rose adds as she and Emmett turn and walk toward the entrance of the building. _So her name is Bella. Bella...Beautiful...very fitting. _

"I think that is a great idea." chirped the other girl, smiling and nudging the brown eyed angel's arm with her own while winking at her.

Bella smiles, and I hear her giggle quietly. "Sure. That sounds like fun. I mean, if it's ok with you, Edward."

Her beautiful brown eyes met mine as she waited for me to answer. She caught me off guard when she said my name. _Fuck me._ I ran my hand through my hair nervously. The brown eyed hottie wanted to come watch me play football and I liked that idea more than I probably should after just meeting her. "Umm...cool. Okay." I nod my head, trying to act as if it is normal and an everyday occurance that brown eyed angels came to watch me play football. I tried to play it smooth, hoping that she didn't catch on that she made my stomach do flips.

"Okay, then. I guess we'll see you later. I really am sorry. I hope your head is okay. We'll call you later, Rose." she waved and hitched her arm through the other girl's, walking in the opposite direction once we were outside.

I look back over my shoulder and notice that she is looking back too, but when she notices me, she quickly turns her head back. Damn. Those jeans made her ass look so fucking hot. And the way her hips swayed from side to side. Holy shit! I feel my dick twitch again and I try to shake the thought from my head. I watch them walk around the corner of the building before I turn around and jog to catch up with Emmett and Rose.

"What the fuck was that about?" Emmett cocks a suspicious eye at me.

"What was what about?" I ask, playing stupid, because I know exactly what he is talking about. I am usually pretty hot headed and people pissed me off alot. If Bella had been any other bitch, I would have told her to watch what the fuck she was doing, cussing her out and storming off, but there was something about her that made me react differently.

"Dude. Don't play dumb. You didn't even call her a bitch. You even made a joke at your own expense and told her it was your own fault. You are fucking screwed, man." He chuckls and gives me a hard pat on the back.

"Just drop it, man. You have no room to talk anyways. We wouldn't even be having this conversation right now if you weren't so pussy whipped that you have to walk Rose to every class even though your classes are all on the other end of campus."

Rose scoffs at me. "He's not pussy whipped, Edward. He's just a gentleman. You could take some lessons from him, you know."

"Thanks, Babe." Emmett says, leaning down to give her a kiss. Of course, at the same time, he reaches behind her and grabs her ass. She smacks him in the back of the head, before looking over at me and rolls her eyes.

"Oh Yeah, I could learn alot from him. Such a gentleman." I laugh.

---

Since we are having a scrimmage later in the day, Coach Clapp doesn't work us out too hard. We run a few plays, throw a few passes, but not much more than that. I am pleased to see that Jasper is really on today with his passes. I don't think we will have a problem beating the team we are scrimmaging. After all, I was the fastest running back in the state and I knew no one would be able to touch me as long as Emmett's big ass had my back.

Emmett was my best friend. He and Rose were high school sweethearts. I had dated a few girls over the years, but nothing ever became serious. Most of the bitches at our high school were too superficial for me, so I chose to focus on football and music. Football was my free ride, but what I really wanted to do was compose music. Em and I knew we were both going to be going to college on football scholarships, but we didn't know where we would end up. We were worried about having to play for different teams, so when we both got accepted to UW, we were pumped. It was a given that Rose would go wherever Emmett was accepted. All of Rose's friends had moved away to go to college in different states, so she hung out with us most of the time. We had our moments, but she was a pretty cool chick.

"Good job today, guys." Coach Clapp clapped his hands a few times as we all huddle and take a knee around him on the middle of the field. "Tonight is our night to show everyone what they are gonna be up against this year. Our biggest priority is gonna be keeping Whitlock and Masen covered. I think we're gonna have a great year with these two leading us. Now go take your showers, go home and rest for a couple hours. Everyone needs to be in the locker room getting ready at six o'clock."

Jasper turns to me then. "You ready for tonight, man? I'm fucking nervous as shit."

"You shouldn't be nervous. You were on fire out there. We're gonna kick ass."

"Thanks, dude. You and Emmett wanna come crash at my place for a couple hours before we have to be back here?"

Since Jasper and I worked together so much on the field, we had become pretty close over the summer. He had moved here from a small town in Texas, just north of Dallas. He had one hell of a throwing arm. I had heard how crazy Texans were about high school football, so I believed him when he told me he was like a local superstar. WU had scouted him and offered him a four year scholarship as starting quarterback. His parent's were loaded, so they paid for him to live off campus in his own apartment and bought his Ducati as a going away present. He had all of his belongings shippedso he could drive his bike all the way up here. Crazy fucker. Emmett and I had started going over to his place and hanging out a lot since neither of us had our own place.

I looked over my shoulder, as I heard Emmett shift behind me. "Hell yeah. I don't wanna go home. My mom has been riding me all week about spending too much time with Rose, and I know she'll be bitching if I go home and she is with me. I have to have my baby with me, she's my good luck charm." Emmett looks at us both as we burst out laughing. "What?"

I clear my throat. "What he means is, she gives him a blowjob before the game so he'll be more relaxed. And you aren't pussy whipped? Whatever, dude! Let's go." I laugh again, thinking about our earlier conversation.

We take our showers, get dressed, and head to our cars. Emmett and Rose follow behind me in his jeep. I am behind Jasper on his bike. Emmett keeps getting right on my ass, and I glare at him in the rearview mirror and see him throw his head back, laughing. He's such a dick sometimes. He knows how much I love the Volvo. I'd kill him if he ever put a mark on it. We pull up to Jazz's apartment and I noticed a yellow Porsche, and an old red truck parked where we usually parked.

"Finally got some neighbors, huh? Do they go to UW too?" I ask, as I looked over at the apartment attached to his. The front window is open and I hear music playing. I smell something delicious baking, and I really want to go see if I can have some because I am fucking starving.

"Oh, yeah. They just moved in yesterday. I met one of them at the mail boxes yesterday. Her name is Alice. She's fucking hot, man. She's petite,and has the most beautiful ass I've ever seen! And she seems to always be hyper and bubbly. It's adorable. I haven't met the other one yet, but I saw her when they were leaving this morning, and she's pretty hot too. Maybe I'll introduce you two later."

"Cool." I nod my head at him even though I keep thinking about Bella, and how I don't really want to meet some random girl now. But he can introduce me to her. It doen't mean I have to date her.

Emmett and Rose get out of the jeep then and we all head in to Jazz's apartment. Jazz and I plop down on the couch and Rose sits in the lounge chair. Emmett went right for the fridge. "Anyone want a sandwich?"

"Hey fucker! Why don't you ask before you offer everyone else my food?" Jazz yells as he gets up and walks to the kitchen. "Go sit down. I'll make them, since this is MY house!"

Emmett smiles his goofy smile and shrugs, grabbing a piece of turkey before strutting out of the kitchen over to the couch, plopping down right where Jazz had been sitting. "Come here, baby." he says to Rose, patting his lap. She went to him immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Jazz brought us all a sandwich and sat down where Rose had been sitting, switching on the tv. It is only a little after three o'clock, so there isn't really anything on. He flips through the channels for a minute, before settling on _Who Wants to be a Millionaire. _

Rose's phone rings then, and I perked up immediately, remembering Bella saying she would call later to discuss when they needed to be at the scrimmage.

"Hey Bella!...No, we're over at one of Emmett's teammate's place right now...The scrimmage starts at seven, but the guys have to be there at six, so we could meet then, and go grab a snack before it starts. We usually go out for dinner after the games, so we'll decide where to go later....Okay. Call me when you guys get there. Bye."

She hangs up her phone and starts talking again. "Bella is such a sweetheart. She is making brownies and her and Alice are going to take them to their neighbor. Some hot guy Alice has a crush on." she shrugs and leans down to whisper something in Emmett's ear. He gets a big cheesy grin on his face, and stands up, Rose still hanging on to him. He wraps his hands under her ass and shifted her up a little.

"We're going in the guest bedroom. Come in there and I'll fucking kill you!" he glares at us while walking around the couch towards the bedroom with Rose wrapped around him. They are making out as he opens the door and tosses her on the bed, reaching behind him and shutting the door.

We look at each other, shaking our heads and chuckling. I am still thinking about what Rose said about Bella baking brownies for some fucker. I am jealous that someone else would be eating brownies that she made, even if they were for some guy her friend Al...just then, I remember Jazz saying his neighbor's name was Alice. And that smell I had smelled when we were walking up to his apartment smelled a whole hell of a lot like brownies.

"No way! Dude, did you hear what Rose just said? About Bella making brownies?"

"Yeah. What about it? And who is Bella?"

"Bella is the brown eyed angel that assaulted me with a fucking door earlier and now she's coming to watch our scrimmage tonight. And she has a friend named ALICE. Rose said Bella was making brownies for their neighbor that Alice has a crush on. Didn't you smell something baking when we were outside?"

I smirk at him, just as we hear a knock on the door. It takes him a second to process all of the information, then his head snaps around and he stares at me with wide eyes, realizing what I was saying. "Answer the door, you douche!"

He gets up and walks towards the door, turning back towards me. "Shit, man! I'm nervous. Do I look okay?" He runs his hands down the front of him to make sure there were no crumbs on him from the sandwich he ate earlier.

"Yeah, dude, you're good. Now open the door and invite them in before they think you aren't here." I whisper. There is another loud knock on the door. Jasper sighs and turns the knob slowly. I have a feeling this day is about to get a whole hell of alot better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! Thank you! **

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 3

_Bella_

Alice was relieved when we returned to her car and there were no sticky smudges or post-it notes. Although there was a note someone had left under the windshield wiper. It was from the prick that had hollered at her that morning. She grabbed the note. "'If_ you change your mind about that ride, the name's Mike. Call me.' _Yeah. In your dreams, buddy!" She rolled her eyes and crumbled the paper in her hand. I just shake my head as we ease into our seats, heading home.

After my encounter with Edward earlier, Alice told me that he was totally into me, which I didn't believe. He was too gorgeous. He probably had a girlfriend as beautiful as Rose. I was still mortified that I had caused that beautiful man pain, even if it was an accident. I couldn't stop thinking about him during Algebra 2. Those stunning green eyes and the tangled mess of bronze hair that I wanted to run my hands through like he had. At least I'd get to see him again after the scrimmage tonight. I was hoping our next encounter wouldn't involve any doors colliding with foreheads. I planned on actually holding a normal conversation, and possibly flirting a bit. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping for a hot make out session as well, but I doubted that would happen. Especially after all I did this morning was stare at him like a dumb ass.

"It looks like Jasper is still here. You still want me to make him brownies, right?" I look at her waiting for an answer.

"Of course! I'm so excited. I've been dying to get home so I can see him again. I was really hoping we'd run into him at some point today." she bounces in her seat and throws the car into gear, speeding out of the parking lot.

We get home around two fifteen, and I start gathering the ingredients for the brownies, while Alice opens the front window and turns on the radio. She is dancing around the living room and singing loudly. I watch her move gracefully around the room before preheating the oven. I mix the butter and sugar together, followed by the eggs and vanilla, and finally the cocoa and flour. Once everything is mixed together, I grab a baking pan, greasing it, and spreading the brownie batter mix onto it evenly. I open the oven and place the baking pan on the rack. I wash the bowl and other utensils I had used, and head into the living room.

I sit down on the couch and pull my laptop out of my bag. I figured I would check my email and write Renee a quick one while I am waiting for the brownies to finish cooking. I open my inbox, and see that there isn't anything of importance. Just some spam mail. I delete them quickly, and click on Compose. I insert Renee's email address and write _Checking In_ as the subject.

_Hey Mom. Just wanted to check in and let you know how things are going so far. Alice and I love the new apartment. It's a little small, but cozy. I think you'd like it. Today was the first day of classes. Most of mine seem pretty easy so far. American History might be a little bit of a challenge, but I'm sure I'll manage. I met some new friends. We're actually going to a football scrimmage tonight with them. It should be fun. Tell Phil hi for me. Miss you and love you. ~Bella _

I hit the send button right as the alarm on the oven goes off. I pull the pan out, and use a toothpick to check and make sure they are done. "Perfect!"

"Mmmm. They smell good. Can I have one?" Alice asks as I sit them down on top of the stove.

"Not yet. They have to cool first." I walk back into the living room and pull out my phone, sitting down on the couch. Alice follows behind. "I'm going to call Rose and see when we should meet up with her before the scrimmage."

She nods. "Okay. I'm going to go touch up a little before we go over to Jaspers."

She walks down the hall to her room, as I scroll through my contacts list. I found Rose's name and hit call.

It rang 3 times before she picked up. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Rose. Are you still on campus?"

"No, we're over at one of Emmett's teammate's place right now."

"Oh okay. I was just calling to see what time we need to be at the stadium."

"The scrimmage starts at seven, but the guys have to be there at six, so we could meet then, and go grab a snack before it starts. We usually go out for dinner after the games, so we'll decide where to go later."

"Okay. That sounds great. I just got finished baking some brownies. We're taking them over to our neighbor. Alice thinks he's hot. See you in a couple hours. Bye."

"Okay. Call me when you guys get there. Bye." I waited for her to hang up before closing my phone.

Alice comes out of her room then. "Okay. How do I look?" She does a twirl so I can get a full three sixty view.

"Beautiful, as always! I'm sure he'll be pleasantly surprised." I smile at her and walk back into the kitchen to cut the brownies. I put a few in a Tupperware bowl for us, and the rest I stack on a plate and put some saran wrap over them. "You ready?"

"Yes. Let's go." she skips over to the door, bouncing on her tip toes as she waits for me to follow.

-----

I give Alice the brownies as we reached Jasper's front door. I knew she would want to give them to him herself. She takes the brownies in one hand, and knocks on the door with the other, looking back at me nervously and smiles. She waits about thirty seconds, before knocking again, a little louder. We know he is here. His Ducati is in his parking spot, and we can hear the TV on. Just as Alice is starting to get worried, the door swings open, and Jasper smiles, leaning against the door frame. "Hey Alice. What's up?" He is trying to play it cool, but I can tell he is happy to see her.

"Hey Jasper. Bella and I wanted to bring you some brownies and formally introduce ourselves." she smiles and holds out the plate of brownies for him to take.

He smiles and chuckles to himself quietly, like he is part of some inside joke, and reaches out to take the plate from Alice. "Well, thanks girls. This will be a great snack before the scrimmage. Come on in." He turns and starts walking, gesturing at us to follow him inside.

Alice looks over at me, smiling wildly, and walks in behind him, following him to the kitchen. "You're going to the scrimmage too?" she asks, obviously excited about that.

Jasper laughs again and looks back at her, smirking. "Well, yeah, of course I'm going. It wouldn't be very good if the quarterback didn't show up for the game."

Alice giggles. "Yeah, I think that would be pretty bad. So you're the quarterback, huh? That's awesome. I can't wait to watch you play."

I step inside listening to their conversation and turn to shut the door. I am about to walk toward the kitchen where Alice and Jasper are, when I see Edward sitting on the couch. I had to do a double take to make sure it was really him. He was staring at me with those beautiful green eyes again. His legs were propped up on the coffee table in front of him, and his hands were clasped behind his head. He flashes me that amazingly sexy smile again. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Edward. What are you doing here?" I ask, trying not to sound too excited about it. I felt my heart speed up. He looks happy to see me. I am beyond excited that he is here. I walk over and sit on the opposite end of the couch.

"Jazz is one of my teammates. Emmett, Rose, and I came over after practice to chill for a little while before our scrimmage. They're in the back room." He nods his head toward the hallway. "They're...umm...relaxing." He laughs and shakes his head.

I immediately know what he means and start giggling. "Wait. Rose is here? That's funny. I just got off the phone with her."

"I know. So, what are you two doing here?" he asks, smirking the same way Jasper had just a few minutes ago. I had a feeling Rose must have repeated what I said about taking brownies to our neighbor and the fact that Alice thought he was hot.

"Alice has a crush on Jasper, so I told her I'd make some brownies and we could bring them to him. I think you probably already know that though." I laugh and smile at him.

"Yup. So does Jazz. She didn't have to try to seduce him with brownies though. I think the feelings are mutual."

"Good to know. Hey. You want to try one of the brownies? Alice says they are the best she's ever had."

"Hmm. Are you trying to seduce me too, Bella?" he joked. He is obviously flirting with me and I like it. Alot.

"Maybe." I say, trying to sound innocent, and give him a devilish grin. I get up quickly and head toward the kitchen, looking back to see if he is following me.

He runs his hand through his hair again like I saw him do this morning. "Well, shit. I gotta try one then." He chuckles and gives me that crooked smile again.

We walk into the kitchen and freeze, not wanting to interrupt what is going on between Alice and Jasper. They are both eating brownies. Alice is sitting on the counter on one side and Jasper is facing her, leaning against the counter directly across from her. Their eyes are intense as they stare at each other. Alice takes another bite and throws her head back, moaning. It sounds like she is going to have an orgasm right there on the counter. I look over at Jazz when I hear him mumble quietly to himself. _"Jesus!" What is she doing to him? _

Edward clears his throat, trying to announce our presence. They brake their gaze to look at him. "Sorry to interrupt, but Bella wanted me to try one of her brownies."

"They are fucking delicious, dude." Jazz mumbles as he chews another bite of the one he is holding.

Alice hops down from the counter, grabbing the plate and holds it out towards Edward. "Bella is an amazing cook." She looks over at me, smiling.

I watch as Edward takes one off the top, breaking off a small piece, popping it in his mouth. He starts chewing, and then I hear the most glorious moan come from him. It rivales the one Alice had let out a minute earlier. Is he trying to give me heart failure?

"Fuck, Bella. She's right. These are the best goddamn brownies I've ever tasted." he says as he eagerly takes a much larger bite, moaning again, before looking over at me with a worried look on his face. "You better not ever tell my mom that though. It would break her heart if she knew her brownies weren't my favorite anymore."

We all laugh, and I grab one for myself. It made me feel good that he liked my brownies more than his mother's. The mention of his mom made me think of Charlie. He would probably love Edward, seeing as he was a big football fan. What was wrong with me? I haven't even known him for 8 hours and I was already thinking about him meeting my dad. I felt my cheeks blush again. "I won't. I promise." I smile at him and we all walk back to the living room.

Alice, Jasper, and I sit on the couch. Edward sits in the matching lounge chair that is positioned adjacent to it. "So what position do you play, Edward?" Alice asks as she tucks one of her legs underneath her and shifts positions to face him.

"I play running back. Jasper has one hell of an arm. We make a pretty good team. He keeps me on my toes. I think we'll have no problem on the field tonight."

"We're gonna kick some ass!" Jazz adds enthusiastically.

Edward laughs. "Damn right. It won't hurt knowing there are two hot chicks in the stands cheering us on either. " I hear Alice giggle. My eyes met his as I realize what he just said. He just cocks his eyebrow at me and smirks again. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I'm sure they are even redder than they had been this morning. I really wished we were alone at that moment because I wanted nothing more than to make out with him. He must have been thinking the same thing, because he nodded his head towards the front door, keeping his eyes locked with mine. I nod my head once, realizing that he wants to go to my apartment. I am trying to come up with an excuse for us to leave when he speaks. "Do you ladies have any milk at your place? I'm really fucking craving a nice cold glass of milk after eating that delicious brownie. Jazz doesn't have anything besides orange juice and soda in the fridge."

I answer quickly. "Well, lucky for you, we do. That actually sounds really good. I'm pretty thirsty myself." I stand up, not wanting to look too eager to leave. "Do you guys want anything?" I turn toward Alice and Jasper, knowing they wouldn't.

Alice shakes her head. "Nope. I think I'll stay here and hang out with Jazz for a little while." She winks at me, obviously knowing what we are doing. I didn't feel bad though, because I knew she probably wanted to continue what we had interrupted earlier in the kitchen. They'd probably be making out the second we left.

I laugh quietly to myself and nod. "Alright. We probably need to start getting ready for the game around five. It was really nice to meet you Jasper." I smile and waved at them as I walked toward the door. Edward got up and followed behind me.

"You too, Bella."

I open the door, and head over to our apartment.

---

We didn't speak as we walked quickly to the opposite side of the building where the door was. I unlock it and head straight for the kitchen, glancing over my shoulder to make sure he is still following me. His eyes are intense as they met mine, and I turn my head away from him quickly. I knew if I stopped to say something, I wouldn't be able to resist jumping him right in the middle of the living room. I realize that Alice left the stereo on, as the words to the song jump out at me. They are telling Edward exactly what I am thinking at that moment.

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming out._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head. Yeah. In my head. _

I remembered the DJ saying it was Jason Derulo the last time I had heard it. My breathing speeds up as I reach the kitchen. I walk straight to the cabinet and immediately reach up to open the door, when I feel Edward grab my wrist. He pulls it down and I feel his other hand push on my waist, wordlessly directing me to turn around. My breath hitches at his touch. I turn slowly, my stomach flipping again, and meet those gorgeous green eyes. He has a devilish grin plastered on his face and I know that he noticed the song playing too. His face is literally inches away from mine. I can feel his warm breath on my skin and he smells so fucking good. He releases my wrist and brings his hand up to my face, grabbing a piece of my hair, and tucks it behind my ear. I feel my cheeks blush again as he leans down and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes close and my lips part as I welcome his.

His lips are soft and warm. He is cupping my face with his hands now. I reach my hands up and run them though his hair, because I've wanted to do that all day. His hair is soft, just like I imagined it would be. He lets go of my face and grabs my hips and pulls me into him. I can feel how hard he is and I am immediately turned on. I feel the heat building between my thighs and my nipples harden. I wrap my hands in his hair and tug lightly as he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and moans. _Holy fucking Christ. _

He is an amazing kisser. I dart my tongue out and search until his meets mine. Our tongues are exploring desperately. We are both breathing heavy as his hands slowly slide under the edge of my shirt and he slide them up and down my sides. His touch makes me shiver. He pulls his lips away from mine. I moan in protest as I open my eyes, sticking my bottom lip out to pout. I know I am red even though I'm not really embarrassed.

"You are so fucking sexy, Bella." He whispers as we both fight to find our breath.

I wrap my hand around his neck and pull him back down so I can kiss him again, humming against his lips. "God, Edward. You can't say stuff to me like that."

He pulls his lips away again and I watched as his eyes move down, focusing on my tits and he smirks. "Why not? They seem to like it." He body is still pressed against mine and I feel his dick twitch. I gasp when I realize he can see my nipples poking through the fabric of my shirt. I pull my hands down quickly, grabbing my breasts to cover them. _Oh God. Traitors!_ I blush as I look away from him.

I am suddenly ashamed of getting so worked up. I am not some slut that fucks after only knowing someone for a few hours, but if I don't stop now, I have a feeling that's exactly what I will end up doing. I step out from between Edward and the counter. "Did you want that glass of milk now?" I walk to the fridge and pull out the carton. I walk back to where Edward is standing and pull out two glasses from the cabinet.

He is obviously confused and worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just don't want you to get the wrong impression." I say nervously, as I pour us each a glass of milk.

"Oh." I hand him a glass and he stares at me, realizing. "Shit, Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You probably think I'm one of those typical assholes who's just trying to get into your pants, huh?" He lowers his head and it looks like he's embarrassed.

I stare down at the glass of milk not wanting to look at him. "It's okay. I can't blame you. I mean, I did seduce you with my brownies, remember?" I was trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckles. "Yeah, but that doesn't give me the right to go rubbing my cock all over you."

I never take my eyes off the glass as I speak. "Oh, please! It's not like I didn't like it. I just...I don't know. I just want to get to know you. But it's kinda hard to concentrate, let alone try to have a conversation, if our mouths are preoccupied." I laugh nervously. I am scared that he won't be interested in me now that he knows I'm not going to fuck him.

"Bella, look at me." His voice is soft, but demanding. I slowly look up, meeting those piercing green eyes again. "Yes, I think you are really fucking hot...I mean, you're beautiful. But I also think you are funny, and charming, and probably really interesting too. Fuck! I don't care if we ever touch again, if that's what you want, as long as you want to see me. Okay, I can't lie. I do care about that, because I will be really disappointed if I never get to kiss those gorgeous lips of yours again." He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and smiles.

I am shocked. This amazingly sexy guy thinks I am beautiful, and funny, and charming, and he wants to see me again, and kiss me again.

"I would be really disappointed about that too." I laugh. "But, let's just try to have a normal conversation for a minute. I definitely want to do that again though."

"Me too. Okay...a normal conversation. I think I can handle that. Should we go sit on the couch or something?"

"Sure." I nod and we walk into the living room. He sits down on one end and I sits on the other. He looks over at me, frowning, and pats the spot next to him. I laugh and scoot next to him.

"So, Bella, what's your major?"

"English Lit. I've always loved reading. I want to be a professor."

"Nice. You're gonna be a fucking hot professor! All you need is some stilettos and a pair of those sexy reading glasses." He laughs and I scoff, raising an eyebrow at him in warning. "What? A normal conversation can't involve hot professors? Okay, fine." He crossed his arms, and his smile turns into a pout. He looks adorable and I really wanted to kiss him again.

"What about you?" I ask instead.

"Well, I'm actually here on a football scholarship, but I'm majoring in Music. It's my true passion. Specifically composing. My mom is a piano teacher, so I grew up playing, which eventually lead to composing. Weird combination, huh? My parents thought I should try out for football in high school. I was a really fast runner and they thought I needed to explore all my options. Much to my surprise, and theirs, I turned out to be pretty damn good at it too. I do love to play, and this way, I can do both of the things I enjoy most." He shrugs.

"Wow. That's great. I'd really love to hear you play sometime. I listen to classical music when I'm studying or I just want to relax. It's so beautiful and calming. Okay...my turn now. What's your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen."

"I like it. It's a very strong name." I smile at him and nod in satisfaction.

"What's yours?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." I say Isabella mockingly and roll my eyes because I hated it. I prefer Bella.

"You don't like it? I think it fits you perfectly. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." My heart sped up again and the heat in my cheeks was back. "And where exactly is Isabella Marie Swan from?" He shifts positions and throws his arm on the back of the couch behind me.

"Forks. Its a couple hours east of here. It's really small. I moved there to live with my dad when I was ten. My parents are divorced. My mom married my stepdad then. He plays minor league baseball and they are on the road alot, so I don't get to see her much." I tried to hide the sadness that last statement held for me but it apparently didn't work.

"I'm sorry. You must miss her."

I sigh. "I do. We email all the time, and I usually go spend a few weeks traveling around with them during the summers. Are you close with your mom?"

"Yeah, we're really close. I'd do anything for her. I think our love of music keeps us close. Sometimes, at night, we'll sit at the piano together and play for hours. That's one of my favorite things to do, actually." He smiles to himself sweetly at the thought.

"That's really sweet. You're quite charming yourself, you know that?"

"Yeah well, I try." He flashes that crooked smile at me again and I blush a deep shade of red. He leans in, his eyes locked with mine. He brings his hand up to my face and runs a finger over my bottom lip. "So fucking sexy." I hear him mumble as our lips meet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is lemony-ish. Please review!  
**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 4

Edward

I fucking loved kissing Bella. Her lips were so soft and her breath tasted sweet. I was a little overwhelmed with the way I was feeling. This was definitely new for me. Sure, I've kissed other girls before, but it never felt like this. There was something about her. I actually liked her. I was interested in what she had to say. I thought she was funny and really fucking adorable. She really was a brown eyed angel.

"Come here." My breath was husky as I wrapped my hands around her tiny waist. I wanted her on my lap. She turned sideways on the couch and hitched her knee up and over, settling it on the other side of me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and lifted up to adjust herself. _HolyFuckingChrist. _Her tits were right in my face and I wanted to bury it between them. I felt my dick getting hard again and I knew she could feel it, considering she was straddling me and her pussy was pressed up against it. She moaned and it was the hottest sound I'd ever heard.

"Fuck me! That's hot!" I mumble as I pull her face down to mine and our lips crashed together again. I felt her tongue shoot out and I parted my lips, sucking it into my mouth. I heard her whimper. She pulled it out and bite down softly on my bottom lip. I moaned. I slid my hands slowly down her neck, then lower. Her breath hitched as I grazed the sides of her tits. I moved them down her sides and found the hem of her shirt. I pushed it up some and started rubbing the silky skin on her sides like I had earlier in the kitchen. I moved them slowly up her ribs and was about to cop a feel, when I felt Bella tense and heard a voice ring out.

"Oh God! Not you two, too! What's the deal with people fucking on the couch? At least we went in the bedroom!" I snapped my eyes over to the doorway. Rose is standing there with her hands on her hips, waiting for one of us to say something.

"We weren't fucking, Rose." Bella says quietly and my attention shifts back to her. Her face was a brighter red than I'd seen all day. I realize then that she is still straddling me, and my hands are still under her shirt. I pull them out and quickly pull her shirt back down. She buries her face in my neck and giggles quietly before planting a soft kiss on it. She rolls over, off of my lap, to sit beside me. She was fucking adorable. I smirk at her and chuckle lightly.

Rose is still standing in the doorway. I narrow my eyes. I am pissed at her for interrupting us. "Fuck, Rose! Don't you know how to knock? Who do you think you are anyways? I'm sure Bella doesn't appreciate you just barging into her apartment like that."

"I did knock, but I guess you two were too busy_ not fucking _to notice." She laughed. "And maybe Bella should lock the door if she doesn't want people barging in. Plus, Alice will be here any second. She said Bella wanted to start getting ready at five, so she told me to go ahead and come over. Geez, Edward. Calm down. I'm sorry."

Bella reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Shit. It's five o'clock already? I need to take a shower and get ready." She looked over at me with apologetic eyes.

Rose walked over and sat down on the arm of Bella's couch. I stand up and stretch my arms above my head. I guess that wasmy que to leave so she could get ready. "I need to run home before I head up to the locker room anyways. I'll see you after the game, right?"

"Definitely!" She says, smiling widely.

I laugh and smile back her her. "Okay then. Wish me luck."

She stood up fast, reaching up on her tiptoes and quickly kisses me on my cheek. "Good luck, Edward."

I run my fingertips down her arm to her hand. I graze my fingertips slowly down her palm and then down her fingers. Her fingers curle slightly and our fingertips touch before I step away from her.

"Oh yeah, we're all going to the club after dinner. It'll be fun." Rose informs me as I open the door.

"Okay. Later." I wave as I walk out. I pass Alice as I am walking back over to Jazz's apartment. "Alice." I nod my head, acknowledging her.

"Edward." She smiles and keeps walking.

----

I walk in and plop down on the couch next to Jasper, sighing. "Fuck." I said as I rubbing my face.

"What's wrong, dude?" Jasper is looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing, man. I was just thinking how Emmett was right."

"What was I right about?" Emmett asks, walking out of the bathroom.

"I am beyond screwed, I am royally fucked!" I laugh.

"Don't worry about it, man. Me too." Jazz pats me on the back.

"Well, you two fucks better get your minds right for the game. I hope you at least got some pre-game release like me."

"Damn Em. We just met. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Shit. I guess you are more of a gentleman than Jazz. Him and Alice were practically fucking with their clothes on. He jizzed in his pants." His loud laugh filled the room.

Jazz glared at Emmett. "Fuck you, Emmett. I just got a little carried away. It felt so fucking good, I couldn't control it."

I just shook my head. I couldn't talk. If Bella and I wouldn't have gotten interrupted, I would have probably done the same thing. "Hey, I'll meet you two at the stadium. I need to go home and grab some clothes. Rose said we're going to the club after dinner."

"Alright, dude. You better spank your monkey while you're there too! You don't need to be all tense out on the field." Emmett said, as he sat down on the couch. I already planned on jerking off once I got there, but I wasn't about to let him know that. There was no way I could play well tonight in my current state.

"Fuck off." I stuck my middle finger up in the air as I opened the door and headed to my car.

----

I pull in the driveway and throw my car in park. No one was home. My parents usually don't get home from work until around six o'clock. I jog up the steps and unlock the front door. I walk upstairs and head straight for my bedroom. I shut and lock the door, not wanting to chance someone coming home and walking in on me stroking my cock.

I pull my shirt up over my head and throw it on the floor as I reach the side of my bed. I sit down and prop myself up against the headboard, adjusting the pillow behind my back. I sigh and close my eyes, thinking about Bella. My dick starts getting hard instantly. Her soft lips against mine. Her tongue tangling with mine. Her plump breasts and her hard nipples. I unzip my jeans and rub my cock through my boxers. I knew it wouldn't take long for me to cum. I was already about to explode. I slide my hand inside and release it. It is really hard and throbbing. I reach over to my nightstand, opening the top drawer quickly and pull out my lube, squeezing some in my hand. I wrap my hand around my cock and started stroking. I twist my hand as I pull my hand up toward the tip of my dick, rubbing around the head and then stroking back down again. I close my eyes, imagining Bella's hand instead of mine. My breathing speeds up as I start stroking faster. I groan. "Fuuuccckkk." I feel my muscles tensing and my dick twitching as I release the pressure that had been building up since this morning.

I clean myself up and head for the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that, I choose an outfit to wear later tonight. I wanted to look good for Bella. I decide on a sweater with black and grey horizontal strips and a pair of dark faded jeans. I throw them on quickly, since I'd be going straight to the locker room to change into my football uniform anyways. I grab my black leather shoes from the closet floor and slip them on. As I am heading out, I stop and check how I look in the mirror. I think I look pretty damn good and am hoping Bella agrees.

Fifteen minutes later, I pull into the parking lot of the football stadium. Jazz and Emmett are already there, leaning against the hood of Emmett's jeep. I slide out of the volvo, setting the alarm, and walk over to them. I am feeling extremely relaxed after my jerk off session.

"What's up fuckers?" I ask as I make my way between them.

Emmett laughs and shakes his head. "You look more relaxed now."

"Shut up, assbucket." I laugh and shove him playfully, which is a really bad idea, since that motherfucker was huge and strong as hell. He grabs me in a headlock and gives me a noogie.

I try to wiggle out of his grip. "Goddamn it Emmett. Why the fuck do you always do that? That shit hurts! Stop, man! I give! I give!"

"Pussy!" He lets go of me and punches me in the arm hard, laughing loudly again as I grab it.

"Fuck, dude! Chill out! I don't need to get my ass beat before I'm even out on the field. I'm really fucking glad you're gonna be covering my ass tonight. You better just make sure you keep those other big fuckers off of me."

"I don't think that'll be a problem!" He smiles and fakes like he is gonna punch me again. I flinch. Em and Jazz both laugh.

Jasper grabs his bag from the hood of the jeep and throws it on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go get ready for warm ups before Coach Clapp has a shit fit."

We walk into the locker room and I laugh. The scene was pretty much exactly like you see in the movies. There were some guys walking around in just their jock straps. There was music blasting over the speakers. A few guys were horsing around like Emmett and I had just been doing. We greeted a few of them as we walked to our lockers. We get dressed quickly and Coach Clapp comes in and tells us to head out to the field to start warm ups.

We jog onto the field and get into formation to do warm ups. We start with some simple stretches. Neck rolls, arm rolls, touch your toes, and a few others. Next, we did jumping jacks, spelling out HUSKIES.

"H-U-S-K-I-E-S, Huskies, Huskies, Huskies."

After that, we all ran a quick lap around the field. As I was running, I noticed more people were starting to pile in the stadium, and I wondered if Bella was here. I didn't think there was any way I would be able to spot her in this huge fucking stadium, but that didn't stop me from scanning around just in case. I was disappointed when I didn't find her. I knew it was ridiculous for me to be disappointed, knowing I would see her after the game.

Jazz and I practiced a few plays. He seemed to be even more on point with his throws. I assumed this was due to his accident earlier involving Alice. There really was something to this pre-game release. When Coach Clapp decided we were all warmed up enough, he sent us back into the locker room for our pre-game pep talk. He said all the normal bullshit coaches are supposed to say, mentioning again that this was our chance to show everyone what they were up against this season. Jazz and I were brought up again. Everyone knowing their main objective should be to keep the other team off our asses, so we could do our jobs. He told us to huddle up and we did one of the hand stack chants.

"Go Purple. Be Gold. 1-2-3 Dawgs."

My adrenaline starts pumping as we run out onto the field. I can hear the roar of the crowd and see that most of the seats are filled. The cheers grew impossibly louder as we made our entrance onto the field. That was one thing I could never get enough of. The feeling I got, knowing that all these people were here watching me play, was indescribable.

We lined up on the sidelines, as the band played the National Anthem, followed by the fight song for both teams. The other team won the coin toss, so we were on defense first. I didn't play defense, so I stayed on the sidelines. I took the opportunity to look around the stands again, hoping they had chose a seat close to the bottom on our side.

I scan back and forth for a few seconds and still don't see her, so I turn around, but then I hear her.

"Edward!" She yells. I hear her sweet voice, but I still can't find her. I dart my eyes around with a confused look on my face. "Up higher." She yells again. My eyes scan up the bleachers and I finally find her. _There's my brown eyed angel. _ She is sitting in between Alice and Rose. She gives me a beautiful smile and waves all shy like at me. It is so fucking cute. I'm sure I look like a total cheeseball because I know I have a huge smile plastered on my face. I wink at her, and she looked so sexy as she blushed a little. I feel at ease immediately, and turn back around to pay attention to the game.

The game goes pretty much as expected. We shut out the other team. We scored three touchdowns. Two of the three are mine. The score ends up 21-0. Emmett and the rest of the linebackers did a good job keeping the other team off our backs. I did get hit pretty fucking hard once by some dickhead, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Emmett made sure he knocked that mother fucker out good on the next play. I could always count on him for revenge.

After the buzzer sounds, all the fans rush the field. It was tradition. I start walking through the large crowd, trying to find the girls. Lots of people I don't know are congratulating me on a good game. I thank them as I keep moving forward. I am searching the crowd, when I spot my parents. I have been so preoccupied with finding Bella, that I forgot they would even be there. They never missed a game.

"Great game, son." My dad says as he slaps my shoulder pad.

"Thanks, Dad."

My mom gives me a quick hug and kissed my cheek. "You did a great job, honey. I'm so proud of you." A warm smile spreads across her lips. She always hugsme after games, even though I know I smell horrible. She doesn't care though. "Do you want me to leave the front light on for you tonight?"

"No. Don't worry about it. I'm going out with Em, Jazz and a few other friends, so I'll be out late. I'll probably just end up crashing at Jazz's place. I'll be home tomorrow after school. I've been working on a new song. I want to see what you think of it." I suddenly get a feeling that someone is staring at me. My eyes shift behind my mother, and I see Bella. She is only about 8 feet away from us, standing with Alice, Rose, Jazz, and Emmett. Our eyes lock and she smiled. I smile back at her. My mother must have noticed, because she turned around and followed my gaze to Bella. I watched as Bella's eyes met hers. My mother gave her a genuine smile, and Bella smiled back, blushing and looking down quickly.

"Okay, dear. We'll see you tomorrow. Be safe and have fun. Love you, sweetie." she whispers.

"Love you too, Mom. Bye, Dad." My Dad wraps his arm around my mom's waist as I watch them walk through the crowd until the disappear from my sight. I turn back around and head over to my group of friends and Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll love you forever if you review! :)**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 5

_Bella_

We arrive at the stadium around six thirty. People are just starting to fill the seats. We decide to sit about ten rows up from the bottom. The football players are lined up in formation, doing jumping jacks.

Rose points down to one of the guys. "There's Emmett. Number 45."

"What number is Edward?" I ask as I scan the field trying to spot him.

"He's number 23, and Jazz is number 7."

Alice bounces up and down. "There's Jazz. God! He looks so hot in his uniform! Oh, look. There's Edward. He's right behind Jasper." I see Jasper, so I look behind him, and there he is. Number 23. I can see his chaotic bronze hair and wonder how I missed it.

Rose starts laughing. "Watching Emmett play really turns me on. I don't know why. There's just something about watching him get all hot and sweaty, and knocking the shit out of those other guys. It's fucking hot. After game sex is the best." Alice and I giggle.

I am still watching Edward. After they fininsh their jumping jacks, they do a lap around the field. I notice that he is looking around in the stands and I wonder if he was looking for me or someone else. I figured his parents would be here. Or at least his mom. After a minute, he stopped looking and there was a look on his face that worried me. It looked like he was sad and it made me think that maybe his parents weren't here after all.

After they finished their lap, they went through a few plays, then headed in to the locker room. Rose, Alice, and I chatted a little bit about their plans for the weekend. Alice and Jasper were going to go out on a date on Saturday. Rose and Emmett were having dinner with her parents that night too, so it looked like I was going to be on my own. I'd probably just order in pizza and watch a movie. I wonder if Edward has plans. I am sure he does. We make plans to go shopping on Sunday. I hated shopping. Well, actually I didn't mind shopping, but I hated shopping with Alice and I had a feeling Rose might be able to out shop her. It was going to be an interesting day.

A few minutes later, the crowd roard to life. The guys are making their entrance onto the field. We all stand up and start cheering. The other team won the coin toss, so Edward and Jazz are on the sidelines. Edward turns around and starts scanning the stands again. I wanted him to know I am here. Even if I wasn't who he was looking for, maybe it would make him feel a little better.

"Edward!" I yell, hoping he can hear me over the crowd. He keeps looking around with a confused look on his face. "Up higher."

Once he finally finds me, I smile at him and wave shyly. I didn't know if he would even care that I am here. But then his lips turn up into a huge, majorly sexy smile and he winks at me. I feel my stomach doing flips, and of course I blush again. I had been making out with him just a couple hours before, but he winks at me, and I blush. _What the hell? _He turns around after that, and concentrates on the game. I wonder then if maybe I was the one he was looking for. He sure did look extremely happy when I waved at him. Why was that so shocking to me? I mean, he was sucking my tongue and his hands were up my shirt. And when he left, he made sure that he would see me after the game. I couldn't wait to be close to him again. I really hoped he liked to dance, because I wanted to grind my ass against him all night.

Watching Edward play was amazing. I used to watch football on tv with Charlie, but I never really understood why people loved it so much. It's a totally different experience when you actually know the people who are playing. Alice, Rose and I were screaming and cheering the entire game. Jumping up and down and hugging when Jazz, Emmett, or Edward did something good. Edward got hit really hard once, and I was worried he was hurt, but he just bounced back up. He may be small compared to some of those guys, but he was definitely tough. Emmett knocked the shit out of the guy that had hit Edward on the next play. We all cheered wildly.

After the game ended, Rose drug Alice and I down onto the field to find the guys. There were so many people, it was hard to maneuver around. We finally came to a clearning, and Emmett spotted us. Jasper was with him, but I didn't see Edward.

"Rose! Over here, baby!" He waved us over.

Rose strolled over to him. "Hey sexy." She apparently wasn't lying about being turned on by watching him play. She was totally giving him sex eyes. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, leaning down to kiss her.

"Eww, Babe! I love you, but go take a shower. You stink!" We all laughed and Emmett shrugged.

Alice bounced over to Jasper, peeking up on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. Everyone is chatting about where we are going, but I am not really paying attention. Instead, I'm looking around, trying to find Edward. I keep looking behind Emmett and Jazz, thinking he will probably be following behind them soon, when I hear a familiar voice talking to someone to the left of where we are standing. I turn my head and noticed him.

Edward is facing me, but there is a man and woman blocking his view of me. I immediately notice that the woman has the same bronze hair Edward has. It flows down her back in waves. She has a very slender body and is probably around 5'7. She is wearing a long, flowing black skirt, and a cream, long sleeve blouse, with a pair of black heels. I assumed it is his mother. The man next to her was about the same height and build as Edward and I suspected he was his dad. His hair is brown and slicked back. He is wearing a pair of black dress pants, and a red dress shirt.

I am observing them, when I see Edward's head come into view, and our eyes meet. I smile at him, and he flashes me a sexy smile. His mom turns then and my gaze shifts from Edward, to hers. She is stunningly beautiful. Edward looks just like her. And now there are two pair of gorgeous green eyes staring at me. She gives me a warm smile, and I smile back at her nervously. I start blushing again remembering that I had made out with Edward earlier today, and now his mother was standing in front of me. I really hoped she wasn't about to come over here. I thought about running away, because what was I supposed to say? _Hello Mrs. Masen. I've only known your son for less than a day and I've already made out with him in my kitchen and on my couch, while straddling him. _I look down quickly, as my cheeks brighten even more, praying that he wasn't bringing them over.

I peek at them from under my lashes when I hear him talk again. "Love you too, Mom. Bye, Dad." I watch them turn and walk away, relieved.

Edward turns around once his parents are no longer in view, and starts walking towards us. He is holding his helmet under his arm. His hair is a shade darker and wet. He is staring at me with his intense green eyes and he smirks at me. "Hey there, Beautiful."

I blush yet again, sucking in my bottom lip, and bite down on it lightly. "Hey. Good game. Two touchdowns. That's awesome!"

"Thanks." He runs a hand through his hair, turning toward the rest of the group. "Is anyone else hungry? Cuz I'm fucking starving."

"Yes!" Emmett said loudly. "Lets go change. I'm ready to eat, then hit the club. I can't wait to get my groove on." He smiles and starts grinding his hips. We all laugh when Rose whistles and claps her hands cheering as she watches him make a fool out of himself.

"Okay. We'll meet at Amore's in half an hour." Rose turns and starts walking toward the exit. "Come on girls."

I look at Edward. He chuckles and shakes his head. "You know she will leave you, right? She hates being late. We have all night to talk...and dance." He smirked and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"She can't leave us. Alice drove. I'm glad you just said that, because I was planning on making you dance whether you wanted to or not! You better be ready!" I laugh as I turn and walk away.

Alice follows behind and we walk extra fast to catch up with Rose. We hop in Alice's car and drive home quickly to change.

----

My dress is a dark teal color. It isn't extremely short, but short enough, stopping just about mid thigh. It is low cut and just below my sternum the material came together in a knot. I can't wear a bra with it, but thankfully, my tits are pretty perky, so it doesn't matter. I have a good amount of cleavage showing. The material around my midsection is loose. It drapes down and the skirt part of the dress is very form fitting. I have to admit, my ass looks hot in it. I hoped it would get a decent reaction out of Edward. I slip it on along with a pair of strappy black heels.

Alice had chose a dress that made her look sweet and innocent, but naughty at the same time. Pretty much exactly how she was. I knew it would drive Jasper crazy. It was strapless and skin tight and just about the same length as my dress. The top section was white with small yellow pinstripes. Down the center, there were small yellow buttons. The bottom part was solid yellow and there was a matching belt that seperated the top from the bottom. She had on a pair of navy blue peep toes.

Rose's dress was shiny and brown. It was quite a bit shorter than ours and so tight it almost looked painted on. It was a halter dress with a low cut neckline that showed off her perfect cleavage. The material bunched up toward the middle where there was a seam going all the way down to the bottom. She was wearing a pair of beige peep toes.

We touched up our hair and make up, then headed out to meet the guys. We were going to dinner at an Italian restaraunt called_ Amore_. The guys were already there, waiting at the table when we arrived. The hostess told us to follow her and she would take us to our seats.

Before we round the corner, Rose hitches her arms with Alice's and mine. "Alright, girls. Time for the grand entrance." We all laugh and strut toward the table like super models.

My eyes meet Edwards immediately. They are intense and burning, and I think I might melt right here. I walk over to him, and he stands up to pull my chair out for me.

He leans in as I am sitting down and whispers. "You look fucking gorgeous." I can feel his hot breath right next to my ear and it makes me tingle. He reaches out and runs his pointer finger down the whole length of my arm. I feel the bumps come up and I shiver. After I am settled in my seat, he sits down and places his arm across the back of my chair.

"Thanks. You're looking pretty handsome, yourself." I smile and he flashes me that hot crooked smile again.

"Holy fuck! Forget dinner! Let's go home right now! I'm gonna go crazy if I have to wait all night to see what's under that dress." Emmett is looking Rose up and down, grinning.

She laughs. "Sorry, Babe. You'll just have to. I promise it will be worth it." She winks at him, then kisses his cheek. He growls.

"You ladies do look amazing!" Jasper adds as he grabs Alice's hand and kisses it sweetly, turning on that southern charm that drove her insane.

We all chat for a few minutes before the waiter takes our order. It isn't long before they are bringing everything out. We eat rather quickly, everyone anxious to get to the club.

I can't wait to be close to Edward again. We are going to _Trinity_, a night club that Rose's father owns. It is just up the street from _Amore. _

Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper walk ahead of me, while Edward lingers behind so he can walk with me. We walk together for a few minutes before the silence started making me nervous.

"Those people you were with after the game were your parents, right?" I ask, even though I heard him call them Mom and Dad, so I knew they were.

"Yeah." He looks over at me.

"Your mother is beautiful. You look exactly like her."

"Thanks. Does that mean you think I'm beautiful?" he smirks at me.

"Well, yeah, I guess it does mean that. You are beautiful. I'm sure you hear that all the time though." I look over at him as he starts chuckling.

"No. Not that I'm beautiful. In fact, I think that's the first time I've heard someone call me that."

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean. Sexy, hot, gorgeous." I laugh and roll my eyes.

"So not only do you think I'm beautiful, but you think I'm sexy, hot, and gorgeous too?" He questions, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"What? Don't act like that shocks you. Girls probably call you those things all the time."

"They do. It's just so much fucking hotter coming from your mouth."

I snort and he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. His nose is touching mine, and I think he is going to kiss me again. I hold my breath, waiting to feel his lips on me, but instead I feel his hot breath. "Let's go dance."

Before I can say anything, he grabs my hand and pulls me in to the club, following the others onto the dance floor. I am so ready to be close to Edward, dancing and rubbing against him. I'm not quite as good a dancer as Alice, but I can hold my own. Dancing is one of the few times I actually feel graceful and sexy. And when I saw a guy that could dance...Oh. My. God. It was making me hot just thinking about it. Edward was the one who suggested we dance and I was imagining how fucking sexy it was going to be when he was grinding on me. I really hoped he knew what he was doing on the dance floor.

A song I don't recognize is just ending as we reach the middle of the dance floor. He turns to face me and takes a few steps away from me, as the next song starts. It is a beat we both recognize immediately. We grin at each other. I laugh and start moving my hips from side to side. I sing along as the words start and snap my fingers. "Snap your fingers, do your step, you can do it all by yourself."

Edward is watching me intensely. His lips turn up into that hot crooked smile and I see him chuckle. He runs his hand through his hair before lipping the next words. He starts rocking his body, moving a little closer to me, but still far enough that I can see his body. "Baby girl, what's your name? Let me talk to you. Let me buy you a drank." He is bouncing to the beat and gestering with his hands as he sings the song. I bite my lip as I watch his lips and his body. He is so fucking sexy. There is a dull ache in my stomach as I feel the heat building between my thighs again.

_I will not fuck him on the dance floor. I will not fuck him on the dance floor. _

That probably wouldn't look too good considering I gave him the whole "don't want you to get the wrong idea" speech earlier. Although, I did straddle him and rub myself against his cock after that. Damn. I swear I am not normally so slutty! I don't know what it was about Edward, but he is making my wild side come out. I might not be a slut, but I sure as hell can have fun with him on the dance floor.

Our eyes stay locked as we rock our bodies from side to side with the beat. We aren't touching at all, which makes the whole situation even hotter. The way Edward is watching me is making me feel so sexy, and I start getting into the music a little more.

Alice and Jasper are on one side of us, with Rose and Emmett on the other. During the right parts of the song, we all lean one way and snap, then do the same thing in the opposite direction. We are all enjoying the song. We keep dancing, singing, and laughing. This was the perfect way to start. Not too hot and heavy. Just having fun.

After the song ends, Rose suggests we go find a table. We find one not too far away from the dance floor, in one of the corners of the club. Edward and Jasper go order some drinks at the bar. Of course we are all too young to drink, but since Rose has connections, we didn't have those X's on our hands like all the other underaged kids there. I ask for a Strawberry Daquiri. Alice orders a Cosmopolitan. Rose wants a Vodka and Cranberry. Jasper has a beer. Emmett, a straight shot of Vodka, and Edward gets a Crown and Coke. Not long after they return, the Macarena starts blaring over the speakers.

Emmett's eyes lite up. "Hell yes!" He hops out of his seat and pulls Rose with him. Everyone laughs, and Alice and I get up, but Edward and Jasper stay seated.

I turn to Edward. "Oh, come on! This is a classic!"

Edward looks at me like I all of a sudden grew a second head. "No fucking way. I am not doing the Macarena!"

Jasper laughs. "I'm with him. You girls go have fun."

"Fine. Come on, Alice."

I grab her hand and we walk over to Rose and Emmett on the edge of the dance floor. We all line up and start doing the Macarena dance. Emmett, being the goofball that he is, starts singing loudly and over exaggerating his movements. We keep losing track of where we are in the dance because we are laughing at him so much. Edward and Jasper are doubled over, laughing hysterically at the table.

"Emmett, you're messing everyone up! Go sit down!" Rose laughs.

"Aww, come on, babe. I was just having a little fun." He sticks out his bottom lip and lowers his head, walking off the dance floor to join the other boys. They are all watching us as the song ends.

I like that Edward is watching me dance, and I get an idea. I hear "3" by Britney Spears come on as I jestered for Alice and Rose to come closer to me so the guys can't hear what I'm about to suggest. I smile at them with a devilish smile. "How about we show they what they're missing?"

"Bella! You're a naughty girl. I like it." Rose smiles at me, satisfied.

"Oh, I'm totally in!" Alice adds excitedly. We all look at the guys, who are still watching us and giggle.

We start out dancing by ourselves, moving our hips to the music, facing the table. My eyes connect with Edward's and I laugh and bite my lip. He cocks his eyebrow at me, knowing we are up to something.

I look away as I start dancing my way toward Rose, who is in the middle. Alice follows my lead. I stand in the front, facing her, and Alice gets behind her. We start grinding our bodies together, and I reach out and grab Rose's hip. She reaches behind her and puts her hand on Alice's thigh. We are twisting and rolling our hips seductively.

I look toward the table and noticed all three of the guys sit up and their eyes look at each other, smiling, then turn their attention back to us. I watch as Edward pushes his hand through his hair again. I see his tongue dart out of his mouth as he licks his lips to wet them, then sucks his bottom lip in and bites down on it. I flash a flirty smile at him and wink.

"I think they like it." Alice says and we all laugh.

We switch positions then. I stand in the center, continuing to sway my hips from side to side. Rose and Alice start circling me, grinding their bodies into mine and rubbing their hands all over my body. Edward is watching me, his eyes following their hands as they run up and down my body. I know this has to be turning him on. His eyes meet mine again after a few seconds, and we basically eye fuck for the remainder of the song.

When the song ends, we got back to the table. Emmett immediately gets up and tosses Rose playfully over his shoulder. She squeels and giggles. He squeezes her ass and starts to walk off. "I can't take it anymore. We'll be back in a little while." We all laugh and watch him carry her toward the back of the club, where the VIP room was.

"Empire State of Mind" started playing and Alice get excited and starts bouncing excitedly. "Oh Jazz! This is my song! Will you dance with me?" I smile at her because this is definitely her song. She has dreamed of moving to New York her whole life. She wanted to become a professional Ballet dancer one day for the New York City Ballet. She was planning to move there after we completed our Sophomore year of college, to continue her training at The School of American Ballet.

"I think I'd do just about anything you asked me to, darlin'." He gives her a sexy smile and a wink, as he leads her to the dance floor. The way they dance together is beautiful. Their bodies move as if they are one. Alice looks happier than I've ever seen her.

I turn back to Edward then. His eyes are dark and narrowed at me. He looks almost angry. "What the fuck was that about?"

"What was what about?" I ask, furrowing my brow in confusion. I didn't think I had done anything that would piss him off.

"That little dance you did with Alice and Rose. Holy shit, Bella! I thought you didn't want to give me the wrong impression!" He raised an eyebrow at me as the corner of his lip turned up into that glorious smile.

_Unf...so hot! Fuck wrong impressions! You are going to hell Isabella Swan! _This man drove me wild. I wanted nothing more than to have his hands all over me, and I intended to make that happen.

"Oh that? Sorry. I just couldn't help myself." I laugh, grabbing my drink from the table and taking a drink through my straw. I look up at him again, smiling. "Don't act like you didn't like it though." I put my drink back down and turn to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward questions.

I turn around quickly. "To the restroom. Is that okay with you?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Okay, but when you get back, it's my turn to be the cock tease." He gives me a devilish grin and chuckles.

_Holy mother of Jesus! Yes! Please!_ I didn't know what he was planning on doing to me, but I couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yummy Lemons ahead! ;) Please review! **

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 6

Edward

I am having a really difficult time staying in my seat, as I watch her walk toward the restroom. That dress makes her ass look edible. My poor dick has been throbbing since seeing her walk in to the restaraunt earlier. _Oh sweet Jesus. That dress._ And then when she started dancing with Alice and Rose, I thought I was gonna explode just from watching her. The way her hands were exploring her body as she rocked and grinded her hips. She kept her eyes on me the whole time. She was giving me sex eyes and I loved it. I sigh and shake my head when I feel my dick twitch in my pants again. She knew she was driving me crazy, and I was planning on getting my payback. _What the fuck is taking so long?_

I am taking a sip of my Crown and Coke when I spot some skank walking toward me. _Fuck. I don't have time for this shit. _She has huge fake tits hanging out of a sparkly silver bra that barely covers her nipples. And a pair of black shorts that looked more like panties. I bet if she turned around, you could see half her ass. She looks like she belongs in a strip club, not a dance club. Those types of girls were such a turn off for me. She may have a nice body, but you could tell she had no class whatsoever.

"What is such a hot guy like you doing sitting all by yourself? Come dance with me. I'll show you a good time." She talks with a sultry voice, obviously trying to turn me on.

I scoff. "No thanks. I'm good. Just waiting on someone."

"Whatever. Your lose." She turns and struts away from me. Twisting her hips more than necessary. I was right. You can definitely see most of her ass.

I hear Bella clear her throat and I turn to look at her. She has her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. She gesters toward the girl with her head. "Friend of yours?"

"Hell no. Give me a little credit, Bella." I knew she probably thought I was oogling that skank's ass.

"Oh come on. She has a hot body. And she's blonde. They say blondes have more fun." She laughs.

I get up from the table and grab her hips, pulling her into me. My dick is still hard and I know she can feel it. Time for payback. I lean my head down next to her ear and whisper. "Actually, Bella, I prefer brunettes. Especially when they wear sexy ass dresses like this." I run my hand up her side, then back down, all the way to the hem of her dress. I slip one finger under the edge and brush the back of my finger along the outside of her creamy thigh. I feel her breath hitch and I lean back to look at her face. Her cheeks are flushed again and she looks fucking gorgeous. "Make Love in This Club" by Usher comes on and I have to have her. "Dance with me?"

I watch as she sucks her bottom lip in her mouth, looking me in the eye with those beautiful brown eyes. She nods. I grab her hand and lead her to the dance floor for the second time of the night, but this time, I don't step away from her. I pull her flush against me and she parts her legs slightly. I situate one of my legs between hers and we start moving our hips to the beat. I run my hand around her waist and place it on her back right above her ass. She throws one hand around my neck. Our eyes lock as we grind against each other.

I move my hand that is resting on her back a little lower. I can feel her ass moving from side to side. I feel the heat between her thighs on my leg. My cock twitched again. She wraps both of her hands around my neck and pulls me down toward her. I rest my forehead against hers. I can feel her hot breath on me as we keep swaying to the music, our eyes still focused on each other. I move my hand over her perfectly round ass to the back of her thigh, and pull it up around my leg, pressing my leg harder against her. Feeling her silky, bare skin makes me impossibly harder. I hear her moan and close her eyes. I want her so bad, and I am really hoping she is changing her mind about giving me the wrong impression.

I raise my free hand and brush her hair to the side, lowering my lips to place a gentle kiss on her neck. Her hands run up the back of my neck and she runs them through my hair. I pulled back and brush my hand down her cheek, then down her neck and around to her chest. She leans back and I flatten it out and drag it down the middle of her chest, directly between her breasts, down her stomach, then wrap it around her waist. She pulls my head back toward her, and I feel her lips crash into mine as she kisses me passionately. I close my eyes and kiss her back. Sucking her bottom lip and nibbling it a bit. Her tongue meet mine and they tangle together.

I brake our kiss to catch my breath. We are both breathing heavy. Our bodies are still rocking together. I can't take anymore. I have to be alone with her again. I lean in close to her ear. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Please." She breaths.

That's all I need to hear. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her toward the exit. I glance over at the table and notice all of our friends watching us. At least they would know we left and wouldn't be freaking out. I nod at Jazz. I see Alice smile and wink, and I look over at Bella. She started laughing and wraps her arm around my waist and leans into my side. Emmett, being Emmett, started making stupid fucking kissy faces at us. I roll my eyes and shake my head. Bella flips him off as we walk out the door.

----

I drive faster than necessary back to her apartment. I wait impatiently as she fumbles through her bag for her keys. She finally find them and unlocks the door. I follow her in. She walks down the hall and opens the door to her bedroom, flipping the light on as she walks in. I stand in the doorway, watching as she puts her bag down on her dresser. She grabs a brush and started brushing her hair. She looks at me in the mirror and cocks her eyebrow. "You can come in, you know."

I smirk at her. "I know. I was just admirring the view for a minute." I step into the room then, and walk toward her.

She laughs and starts rambling. "Yeah, it's not much. I haven't finished unpacking everything. I still need to..." She stops mid-sentence when she hears me chuckle. "What's so funny?" Her eyes meet mine in the mirror as I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I nuzzle my face in her hair. _Fuck._ She smells fucking heavenly.

"I wasn't talking about your room." My voice is low and thick. I feel my dick growing again. "Do you know what you do to me, Bella?" I twist her around by her hips to face me.

She raises her arms and runs her fingers through my hair, grinding her hips into me. _God._ I love how it feels when she does that. "I think I have a pretty good idea." I moan and lean down to kiss her. I trace her her lips with my tongue before moving it into her mouth to meet hers. I start kissing her jaw, placing a trail of them down her neck, then move back to her mouth. She starts pushing me toward the bed. I walk backward, never breaking our kissing, until I feel the mattress against the back of my legs. I sit down, grabbing her ass, and pull her on top of me.

She moans when her pussy rubs against my hard on and she grinds against it. She is tugging lightly on my hair. I run my hands from her ass, up her sides, to cup her face again. I tilt her head to the side and started kissing down her neck, across her collar bone, and down the bare skin of her chest. Her titties are right in front of my face and I can tell she isn't wearing a bra. Her nipples are hard and I want to suck one. I move my hand slowly down her chest, reaching the peak of her breast. I cup it gently, and lean in, brushing my tongue over her nipple. She gasps and grinds into me harder. My cock is throbbing and threatening to explode. I can feel the heat of her pussy through my pants. I bring my other hand down and repeat the samea action on her other nipple. Her breathing starts to pick up and she is grinding against me faster. I start raising my hips to meet her grinds with my own. She lets go of my hair and starts running her hands down my chest. She reaches the bottom of my sweater and runs her hands under it, rubbing my abs, then back up my chest. Her warm hands on my bare skin is almost enough to push me over the edge. She is driving me crazy, and I want to make her feel good.

"Bella?" I whisper softly as I suck her nipple into my mouth again through the fabric of her dress.

"Hmmm?" She moans.

"Can I touch you?" I ask as I thrust my hips up hard and she gasps again. I thought it would be better to ask first. I didn't want to do anything she didn't want me to.

"Yes. Please, Edward." She sounds so fucking sexy. This gorgeous brown eyed angel wants me to touch her. She moves her hand back down my chest and stomach, grabbing the the hem of my sweater and tugging. I release her nipple from my mouth and hands so she can pull it over my head. She throws it behind us on the bed.

She grabs my face and brushes her lips softly against mine again, before thrusting her tongue into my mouth again. I moan and grip her hips to twist us around. She is now laying on the bed under me. Positioning myself between her legs, I rub my hand over her breast before taking her nipple between my thumb and index finger, tugging lightly.

"Mmmmm." I hear her moan in encouragement. I move my hands slowly down her ribs, over the silky material of her dress, then down her legs, resting them just above her knees. I pull my lips away from hers, sitting back on my legs. I want to see her.

"Beautiful." I whisper as I take in the woman laying under me. I run my hand up the inside of her thighs, watching, as her legs part more, exposing the black lace underwear that cover her hot mound. When I reach the crease between her thighs and pussy lips, I brush my thumbs against the lace. I push the skirt of her dress slowly up over her hips. I tuck my finger under the elastic band of her panties at her hip and run it around, stopping right above her pussy.

I scan my eyes up her body, watching her chest rise and fall. Her breathing is heavy. I move my eyes up to her face and we our eyes meet again. There is no sign of hesitation in them. She stares at my intensley. I can see that she wants me as much as I want her.

I keep my eyes focused on hers, as I flatten my hand out, pushing it under the lace and slowly move it over her pussy. _Fuck me._ Her lips are smooth and bare. I cup her sex in my hand and moan. I can feel the heat and wetness of her pussy. Her breathing picks up slightly as she grinds her hips against my hand, spreading her legs wider, opening herself to me. I move it back up, dipping my middle finger into her slit. Her juices coat my finger. "Fuck, Bella. You're so wet."

She whimpers and shifts herself against my hand, trying to find some friction. I drag my finger slowly over the slick folds. She gasps when I reached her clit. I circle it gently, then rub it between my middle and index finger. She starts moving her hips in rhythm with my fingers, as I stroke her.

"Does that feel good Bella?" I ask with a deep, gritty voice.

"Uhh. Oh God. Yes. So good." Her breath is shaky. She leans up and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me down ontop of her, crashing her lips into mine hard. My full weight is agaist her, my hand is smashed between our bodies. I lift my hips enough to be able to move my hand again. My fingers mak their way to her hot entrance, and I push my index finger inside her. I thrust it in and out gently. She is so tight. I feel her muscles contracting against my finger. She meets each finger thrust with her own. I add another finger, while letting my thumb take over stroking her clit.

"Ooooohhh, Edward. Uhh. Uhh. Don't stop." She mumbles against my lips.

I groan. "Come for me, Bella." She deepens our kiss as she whimpers and moans. I keep up my rhythm, thrusting my fingers inside her, and rubbing her clit. I can tell she is close, so I curl my finger inside her and press against her g-spot.

She closes her eyes, throwing her head back against the pillow. Her whole body tenses and shakes. The walls of her pussy are spasming and clutching my fingers. "OH GOD! OH GOD! YES! OH EDWARDDDD!!!!"

I continued my movements until I feel her body relax under me. She is panting hard, trying to catch her breath. When I know she is calm, I pull my fingers out of her gently, and adjust her dress. I roll over to lay beside her on my side, propping myself up with my elbow. She turns her head and looks at me. She looks beautiful. I smile and lick my lips. "You look gorgeous when you orgasm."

She smiles at me, then tries to bury her face in the pillow. "Mmmmm. You're fingers are amazing." If her face wasn't already flushed from her orgasm, she would be blushing again.

I chuckle and run my hand through my hair, smirking. "Yeah? I guess you can thank the piano for that." She giggles and stretches her arms over her head, yawning. I look over at her alarm clock. "It's already three in the morning. I should go. We have class tomorrow."

She looks at me with a confused look on her face. "What? No. What about you? I could..." She darts her eyes down down to my crotch and reaches her hand out toward my belt buckle. My dick twitched again, because I would fucking love her to touch me, but instead, I grab her wrist, and bring her hand up to mouth and gently kiss it.

"It's okay, Bella. You don't have to do anything. Making you come was enough pleasure for me." I knew she would be disappointed in herself if we went any further after only one day, and I couldn't stand the thought of that. She nods her head and I lean over, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She smiles and sighs. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

What was she thanking me for? "For what?" I cock my eyebrow in question.

She looks down nervously. "For that. Most guys wouldn't have thought twice about it. And for tonight. I've had an amazing time with you."

"Well, for the record, I'm not like most guys. And I had a good time today too...well, besides getting smacked in the forehead with a door this morning." We both laugh.

I hear the front door shut and I know Alice is home, so it is safe for me to go crash at Jasper's now. I pull her to me again, kissing her softly. "I really should go."

"You don't have to. You could stay here." She wraps her hands around my neck.

I laugh and shake my head, grinning at her. "No. I should definitely go. We'd both be in some serious trouble if I stayed." She sticks her bottom lip out, pouting. She looks cute as hell and I think about changing my mind and cuddling up with her. I liked that idea alot, but decide it really wouldn't be a good idea because I didn't know if I would be able to control myself.

I realize then that I don't have her number, and I definitely want to see her again. I pull my phone out of my pocket. "Hey. What's your cell number?"

I put the number in as she tells me and save it in my contacts under _Beautiful Bella. _"Well, hopefully I'll see you on campus tomorrow, but if not, I'll call you, okay?" She nods as I grab my shirt and thow it on. I roll over ontop of her again, kiss her one last time, then get up. I walk to the door before turning around. "Sweet dreams, gorgeous."

She grins wickedly at me and giggles. "Oh they will be. Trust me." I laugh as I walk out. I make sure the front door is locked as I leave. I can't help but notice that my heart is actually aching a little at the thought of leaving her there alone. I take a deep breath and make my way to Jasper's apartment.

Thankfully, he left the door unlocked for me. I thought about stopping at his room to talk to him, but his light was out as I walked by, so I didn't. I strip down to my boxers and throw myself onto the bed. I am exhausted. My cock is still throbbing, and I know I won't be able to sleep without some kind of release, so I take care of myself for the second time that day. I think about how it felt touching Bella. How gorgeous she looked while I was making her come and how it made me feel to hear her moaning my name. My release came quickly, and I drifted off to sleep easily after that.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter I have written. I'll try to update again soon, but not sure how long it will be. Thanks to everyone who has fav'ed this story! it makes me feel good to know that there are at least a few others who are interested in it! Please, please review! **

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 7

Bella

I watch as he closes my bedroom door behind him. As soon as I am sure he is gone, I jump out of bed and put my pajamas on and run across the hall to Alice's room. I can't wait to tell her what happened and get the dish on what she did after we left the club. I love girl talk with Alice.

I knock quietly. "Alice? You still awake?"

"Bella! Get your cute butt in here now! I need details!"

I open the door and see her laying on her bed. I cross the room quickly and sit on the bed beside her.

Alice looks at me expectantly, raising her eyebrow. "Well? Spill it! Did you fuck him?" She wiggles her eyebrows and giggles.

"Geeze, Alice. Don't waste any time getting to the point, do you?" I laugh and nudge her arm. "No, I didn't fuck him. But let me tell you, the guy has magic fingers! I don't think I've ever cum so hard in my life!"

"Wow! That good, huh? Hmmm...Mr. Magic Fingers. That will be his nickname." We giggle like two twelve year olds. "So, what else?"

"Ummm...that's all that happened. He wouldn't let me do anything to him. He was trying to be respectful. I told him I didn't want him to get the wrong impression of me, but that was before we went to the club. Once we started dancing, that idea flew right out the window. I offered to return the favor, but he told me that watching me cum was enough pleasure for him." I look over at her, and she is looking at me like I am crazy.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. So, you're telling me that this guy made you have the best orgasm of your life and didn't want anything in return? Holy shit! A guy who would rather please than be pleased. I think this one is a keeper, Bella!"

"You're telling me. But, I definitely wanna give back. I mean, you've seen him. He is gorgeous. I really hope I get to see him again soon. So what about you and Jazz?"

She grins at me and I know I'm about to get some juicy details on her night. "Sixty Nine is the best position ever invented. You aren't the only one who had an amazing orgasm. I'm surprised you couldn't hear me screaming. Good to know the walls are well insulated. I can't wait to see my cowboy again. I think I might ride him."

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy!" We both say at the same time, bursting into laughter.

"You've gotta make that his ringtone on your phone!" I suggest.

"I so am! Oh! Guess what? Jazz has Biology Lab with us! I'm so excited!" She rests her head on her palm and sighs.

"Awww. That's great Alice, but you aren't gonna trade me in for Jasper as your lab patner, right?" I ask.

"Of course not, Bella! I wouldn't do that. Well, I might if some skank whore tries to talk him into being their partner. Let's hope he's smart enough to know better than that though."

"Okay. Well, I better get in bed. I'm glad tomorrow we don't have to be to our first class until ten thirty. See you in the morning. Luv you, Al!"

"Luv you too, B. Night."

----

As Alice, Jasper, and I make our way up the sidewalk, I hear my phone ringing. It's a text. I pull it out and glance at the screen. It isn't a number I recognize. I hit view message.

_**Morning, Gorgeous. Were your dreams as sweet as you imagined?**_

My mind immediately returns to the amazing dream I was having this morning that was rudely interupted by the damn alarm clock. I feel my body flush just thinking about all the things Edwarddid to me. I couldn't help but giggle as I responded.

_**Even sweeter. No complaints here. How did you sleep? **_

I get a response almost instantly.

_**Not too bad. I had a pretty sweet dream myself. Maybe I can tell you about it later. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? I promise to behave myself.**_

_EEEEE! Edward wants to go out to dinner with me!_ I'm having a hard time controlling my excitement. I have the biggest grin on my face when I look up and see Alice and Jasper smiling at me. "What?"

Alice laughs. "I'm pretty sure I've never seen you get that happy about a text from Charlie. Tell Mr. Magic Fingers I said hi."

I gasp in embarrassment. "Alice!" I whine as I smack her on the arm and look at Jasper, who is looking back and forth between Alice and me with a very confused look on his face. Of course my cheeks blush bright red, again.

Jasper flashes me a gorgeous smile and laughs. "Mr. Magic fingers, huh? Nice, Edward, nice." He's nodding his head. Alice and I both roll our eyes at him. "Hey. I'm a guy. What'd you expect? So, do I have a nickname?"

I give Alice an evil grin and clear my throat. "Actually, Alice called you her _cowboy_ and said she wanted to ride you the next time she saw you." I am shocked when I look over and see that Jasper is the one blushing now.

"Bella! I can't believe you just said that! Bitch! You better be glad I love you!" She smiles and turns to Jasper, whispering something in his ear . I hear a low growl escape from him. He wraps his arms around her waste and pulls her close to him. There will definitely be some couch fucking going on soon.

"You can thank me later, Alice." I giggle and turn my attention back to my phone. I send a reply I hope will get a rise out of Edward, if you know what I mean.

**I'm very interested in hearing about your dream. I would love to go to dinner with you. And who says I want you to behave? ;)**

We walk into our Biology Lab as I'm typing out my text. Alice and Jasper are walking ahead of me, so I follow them, not really paying attention to where we are headed. I hit send and smile to myself. I look up when I notice that Alice has stopped at one of the tables. I plop my bag down on the floor and pull out my seat. My eyes nearly pop out of my head when I look up and see Edward sitting across from me, smiling, with his phone in his hand.

"Well, hello there Mr. Masen. Fancy seeing you here. I'd say this is either fate, or you're stalking me." I give him an accusing look before laughing.

He chuckles. "Definitely stalking you." He winks at me.

I feel my cheeks flush slightly and I smile. "Thought so."

Professor Banner starts his lesson then, instructing us to pick a lab partner and one person from each table to grab a microscope from the back table. Since I already made Alice promise to still be my lab partner even though Jasper was in our class, I didn't think it would be right to want to be Edward's partner. At least we would still get to work together since we'd have to share the microscope with them.

"Sorry Jasper, Alice is mine."

"Damn. Guess that means it's me and you, dude." Japser turns to Edward. He nods and looks at me. I can't help but notice that he looks a little disappointed.

"I'll go get the microscope." I volunteer as I push my chair back and stand up, probably a little more eager than necessary. The jeans I am wearing make my ass look really hot and bubbly, and I want to flaunt it shamelessly in hopes that Edward will notice. Unfortunately, my plan doesn't work out so well. I totally forgot that I had thrown my bag down beside my seat, and as soon as I take a step, my foot tangles in the strap. I fall flat on my face. _Oh God! Kill me now! _ Luckily, I catch myself before I can do too much damage. I lay on the ground with my head buried in my arms, laughing hysterically. Everyone is quiet, which is never a good sign when you do something so horribly embarrassing. I know I am the center of attention. _Do you think anyone would notice if I just stay here until class is over? _After what seems like an eternity, I hear several people start laughing loudly, including Alice and Jasper.

I feel someone touch my arm then hear Edward's voice close to my ear. "Bella, are you okay?" I can tell that he's trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

I am still laughing at myself, when I peek up at him and smile sheepishly. "I'm fine, other than wanting to crawl in a hole and die right about now." I know my face has to be the brightest red possible.

He chuckles and offers his hand to help me up. "I wouldn't be very happy if that happened. But, I think we better let someone else be in charge of the microscope."

I grab his hand and he pulls me up. "I think that's probably a good idea. Thanks." I say as I dust myself off and quickly sit back down in my seat. Alice ends up going to get the microscope.

Since it is our first lab, Professor Banner goes over all the safety procedures and how to use the microscope. I'm not really paying too much attention. Instead, I am quite effectively distracting Edward. He is trying to listen attentively, but I notice his gorgeous green eyes staring at me every few minutes. I decide to have a little fun and tease him. Everytime he looks over, I bring my pen to my mouth and run it across my lips, or suck the tip lightly or bite it. The look on his face is priceless. His eyes darken as they focus on my mouth. He finally realizes what I am doing. He sighs and ran hin hands through his hair, while biting his bottom lip and staring directly into my eyes. I smile innocently and shrug at him.I really want to jump over the table and attack him. There is no way in hell I can go much longer without feeling his lips on mine. Luckily, Professor Banner dismisses us then.

It's only twelve o'clock, so we have an hour before our next class starts. Alice and Jasper inform us that they are going back to his apartment for a little while. I know immediately the reason, and smirk at Alice.

"I think I'll stay here. It's a nice day out. I'm gonna go soak up some sun in the courtyard." I look over at Edward, hoping he wants to come with me.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asks.

I smile. "I don't mind."

Alice and Jasper leave and Edward and I walk together to the courtyard. I notice a vacant tree off by itself and head over to it. "This looks like a nice spot." We toss out bags down and sit side by side with our backs against the tree.

Edward grabs my hand and laces our fingers together. "I think Biology Lab may be my favorite class."

"Really? Why is that?" I look over at him and give him a mischievous grin.

"Because I get to look at the most beautiful girl in the world for an hour and a half. You are evil, by the way."

_Wow...did he really just say I'm the most beautiful girl in the world? Holy fuck!_ I am overwhelmed by this but try to play it off. "Evil? Me? Never!" I laugh and Edward sighs again.

"All I could think about the whole class was how much I wanted to kiss you again." His voice is low, smooth and sexy as hell.

"Me too." I whisper and the next thing I know, we are making out under a tree, with at least a hundred of our fellow students around us. We need to stop before things get out of control.

I reluctantly pull my lips away from his. "Edward. As much as I enjoy making out with you, if we don't stop now, things could get a little out of hand."

He groans. "Sorry. I can't seem to keep my hands to myself when I'm around you."

"It's okay. I have a hard time controlling myself too. So anyways. Seeing as how you don't seem to mind making out with me in public, is it safe to assume you don't have a girlfriend?" I ask as I give him a shy smile. I feel a little awkward asking him this now, considering the fact that I've been making out with him, and he's already gave me an amazing orgasm, without even knowing for sure if he was already taken.

His reaction is totally unexpected. "Oh shit!" He darted his eyes around nervously.

I automatically assume the worst."Wh...What?! Oh God! You do? You have a girlfriend? Of course you do. You're too gorgeous not to. Way to go, Bella. Are there any decent guys left in the world? Because all the one's I meet, seem to think it's okay to cheat on their fucking girlfriends. Why am I still sitting here? I gotta go." I am pissed and rambling as I quickly grab my bag and stand up to is just staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth hung open.

I start to walk away when he grabs my arm and swings me around, wrapping his other hand around my waste. He blinks a few times, before giving me a sheepish grin. "Uh...gotcha?" He says as more of a question than a statement. "Jesus, Bella. Calm down. It was just a joke. I didn't know you were gonna freak out on me. That didn't quite go as planned. "

I cross my arms and glare at him. "A joke? Why would you joke about something like that?"

He runs his fingers through his hair again. He obviously does this when he's nervous, which seems to be all the time when he's around me. "Shit. I don't know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Let me try that again...No. I don't have a girlfriend. Now please explain what caused that reaction."

I shrug my shoulders and look down at the ground. "The last boyfriend I had cheated on me. I dated this guy for almost a year, and he broke up with me on Valentine's Day after confessing that he cheated on me with one of my friends and wanted to be with her. So, you'll have to forgive me if I don't find it funny when you pretend like you have a girlfriend after what you did with me last night."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Bella. What was his name?"

"Jacob Black. Why?"

His eyes narrow and he looks extremely angry. "Jacob Black from Forks, Washington. He shouldn't be too hard to find. You did say it was a small town."

I shake my head at him, confused. "Why would you want to find Jake?"

"Because I want to beat the shit out of him for hurting you, that's why." He stares at me as if his intentions should be obvious.

I am flattered and shocked. Edward wants to kick Jacob's ass for hurting me. The thought makes me happy, but nervous. _He wouldn't really do that_. The look on his face makes me think probably would. "Uh...Edward, that's very sweet of you, but totally unnessessary. I've had six months to get over it. I'm fine, just a little sensitive about the whole cheating thing."

"I am truly sorry. If I had known, I never would have joked about it. I feel horrible. Do you forgive me?" He sounds so serious. He is waiting for a response and he looks really worried that I won't forgive him. I don't want him to worry, so instead of telling him, I show him by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in for a long, hot kiss.

He moans and mumbles "I guess that means yes?" against my lips.

"Mmmhmmm."

"Get a room, you two!" Rose's voice startled us both, and our foreheads collide as we jump. I turn around to look at her. We are both rubbing our foreheads as Emmett and her laugh.

"Shit! Fuck, Rose. Do you enjoy sneaking up on us or something?" Edward asks, sounding a little irritated.

She smiles and crosses her arms. "It's not my fault that you two can't keep your lips apart long enough to notice what's going on around you."

I look back at Edward and start laughing. "She does have a point." He smirks at me and laughs lightly to himself.

"It looks like you guys have an audience." Rose nods her head to the left. I look over and see a group of girls staring at us. They look pissed and I wonder why. I've never seen them before in my life.

I cross my arms and turn to Edward, who is looking at the girls as well. "Are you sure you were joking? Do you know them? Why are they looking at me like they want to kill me?"

"I do know one of them, sorta. The one on the end with the curly hair isTanya. She's in my Composition class."

"Okay. That doesn't explain the look."

"Well...She was flirting with me alot durning class yesterday." He laughs to himself.

"Oh." My voice goes flat. I feel my stomach drop. I look over at her again, trying to get a better look. She is very pretty. Almost as beautiful as Rose. She is tall and slender. Her hair is strawberry blonde and flows in curls around her shoulders. She has bright blue eyes and perfect lips. She's the type of girl I pictured Edward with. I find myself wondering if he flirted back with her.

Suddenly, the group starts walking toward us and I start to panic. _Oh great, now I get to see her flirt with him._ I get nervous, and look down quickly. Edward must notice this, because I feel his arms wrap around me from behind. He leans down and whispers. "You don't need to worry about her. She's not the one I want." I can't help the wide smile that crosses my face then. He doesn't let go of me so he obviously wants her to know this.

I look up when I hear Tanya greet Edward. "Hey Edward." She says in a high pitched flirty voice. She flashes him a sexy smile and bats her eyelashes. She's obviously ignoring the fact that his arms are wrapped around me.

Edward replies casually. "Hey."

She turns her eyes to me then. She scans up and down my body and then blantantly rolls her eyes. _Bitch. _I give her a dirty look and clinch my fists tightly at my sides. She focuses back on Edward. "So, I saw you play last night. You are really good."

"Thanks." He has a hint of irritation in his voice.

I hear her sigh and can only assume she is getting irritated that he's not talking more. "I can't wait for the mixer tomorrow night. It's gonna be so much fun. You two will be there right?" She is looking back and forth between Emmett and Edward as she asks. I have no idea what she is talking about and why Emmett and Edward would want to go to a mixer with a snoody bitch like Tanya. I look at Rose with a concerned look, but she just shrugs. Apparently she's clueless as well.

Emmett rubs the back of his neck nervously before mumbling. "Uhh...yeah."

Rose scoffs and crosses her arms before raising her eyebrow at him. She doesn't say anything, but you can tell she's thinking, "Oh no you're fucking not!".

Edward clears his throat and answers. "Yes... since it is _mandatory _for the whole football team, I guess we will be there." He stresses the word mandatory and I know it's so that we know this isn't by choice. My body tenses when I hear this. I feel Edward tighten his grip on me.

She smirks when she replies. "Great. It's too bad your _friends_," she crinkles her nose up and wiggles her finger back and forth between me and Rose, who is giving her a death glare. "can't come since they aren't Alpha Chi Omegas. They're gonna miss one hell of a party!" She winks and giggles along with the rest of the group of girls. "See you in class tomorrow morning." She turns on her heels and the other girls follow.

I am fucking pissed and I really want to beat the shit out of her for acting like she is better than Rose and me. I'm sure my face is red, because it always is when I'm mad. "What a fucking bitch!" I spit out loud enough for her to hear, as I pull away from Edward and turn to face him. I'm fully expecting her to say something else, but instead, I just hear her laugh, and of course the other girls join in again. I roll my eyes.

"Wow. I can't believe her. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to go, but like I said, it's mandatory for the whole football team to attend. It's an annual event." I just nod in agreement, because really, what right do I have to say anything about it. He's not my boyfriend, although I think I really want him to be.

Rose reaches out and smacks Emmett. "And why the fuck didn't you tell me about this?"

"Owww. Babe, calm down. I didn't tell you because I knew you were going to be pissed since you can't go and there will be a lot of hot...uhh, a lot of chicks there."

She glares at him for a minute before she finally talks again. "Emmett McCarthy, if you let any of those skank whores so much as touch you, I swear to God, you will think Lorena Bobbitt was a saint compared to what I'll do to you!"

He covers his crotch and cringes. "Rosie, baby, you know I would never even think of letting anyone touch me but you. I'll wear a sign that says, "Property of Rosalie Hale. Touch and DIE!" if it will make you happy." This suggestion satisfies Rose and she throws her arms around him and they start making out.

I turn back to Edward and we both laugh. I pull out my phone to check the time. It's about ten minutes before my class starts. "It's almost time for my Spanish class. I better get going."

"Yeah. Me too. I have Music Theory and then football practice."

"Okay. I'll see you later then?" I ask, as if he's maybe changed his mind about our dinner date.

"Can't wait. I'll pick you up at six." He leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek before turning back to Rose and Emmett. "Okay, you two. Time to go. Break it up."

"Call me later, Rose. We'll figure out something to do tomorrow night. Bye you guys."

"Bye." They all three say at the same time.

As I walk to my Spanish class alone, all I can think about is my date with Edward. _I wonder where he's taking me. What should I wear? What will happen after dinner? Will there be more kissing? Will there be more than kissing? God, I hope so. _


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry it has taken me sooo long to update this. The last month has been so hectic for me in RL! I am now officially 28 and have been married for 3 years. Anyways. I want to say thank you to everyone who has my story to their favorites, or alerts, and also to the few of you who reviewed. i know i'm not a very good writer, but i hope you all enjoy it anyways. there will be no angst. it's all fluff! i read enough angst. i can't handle writing it too. Please, please, please review! I think it will motivate me to write more if I know people are enjoying it. I'll try to have the next chapter up alot sooner.**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 8

EPOV

I watch as Bella walks away from me. It might make me seem like an douche, but I can't resist staring at her ass. Those jeans...sweet Jesus! And the way she's swaying her hips back and forth, it's almost like she knows I'm staring. She's almost to the end of the sidewalk when she stops to look over her shoulder, just like she did yesterday. This time, when her eyes meet mine, she winks and blows me a kiss. What a fucking tease. I shake my head and laugh. She smiles at me and wiggles her fingers, waving to me before turning the corner. It's seriously the most adorable thing any girl has ever done.

I'm still smiling and staring at the spot where she disappeared, when I hear Rose squeal. "Awwwww. That was sooooo cute. Look at you. You are smitten."

I turn to her and shrug. "I don't know what I am, but it feels good." I've dated around before, but no girl has made me feel the way I feel right now, after only a day and a half of knowing Bella. I've never had the desire to have a girlfriend before, but I can't imagine Bella being anything other than mine.

Emmett smiles and grips my shoulder. "Yep. You got it bad. That's how I've felt since the first day I met Rose. When you know, you just know."

I nod my head. "We're going on a date tonight. I'm going to take her downtown to The Library Bistro. She's studying to be an English Lit. Professor, so I hope she'll like it." I smile to myself, remembering our conversation on her couch yesterday.

Rose squeals again and grins at me. "Edward! That sounds perfect. I know she will love that you put that much thought into the date."

"Good. You can't say anything to her. I want it to be a surprise. God. I feel like such a girl talking to you about this." I laugh.

Rose snorts. "Now you know how I feel, hanging out with you guys all the time. I'm almost as happy as you are to finally have some beavers around again."

All three of us bust out laughing. Emmett interrupts the laughter. "Yeah, you looked pretty happy when you three were grinding on each other last night. Maybe we could work something out with Bella. You know it's always been my fantasy to watch some girl on girl action."

As soon as I hear Bella's name come out of Emmett's mouth, I'm pissed. There is no fucking way I would ever let that happen. I don't even want to think about any other guy looking at Bella. Rose may be hot, but she's not touching Bella either. I glare at Emmett and am about to tell him as much when Rose talks.

"Over my dead body! Do you think I want to see you get turned on by another girl? How would you feel if I said I'd like to watch you and Edward together?" She crosses her arms and gives him the bitch brow.

Emmett and I look at each other, horrified at the thought. "That's just gross, Rose. From now on, keep Bella and me out of both of your fantasies. I gotta get to class. See you two later." I grab my bag from the ground and walk away before one of them says something else to piss me off even more.

I walk into the locker room with Jazz and Emmett. Coach Clapp didn't go too hard on us at practice today and we actually got out a little earlier than usual.

"Hey Jazz. Did you hear? Edward's taking Bella on a date tonight." Emmett asks while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I glare at him again because I'm still pissed that he was imagining Rose and Bella together. "Jeez, man. I was just kiddin' around earlier. I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I don't even want to think about it. Just don't ever mention it again." I snap at him. I'm a little irritable. It's only been a few hours since I've seen Bella, but it feels like the rest of the day went by so slow, because all I can think about is seeing her again. I sit on the bench and grab my phone. I'm hoping there is a text from her, but there isn't.

Jazz has a confused look on his face. "What did you do, Em? Edward looks like he's about to beat the shit out of you."

"I was just joking around about my girl on girl fantasy after seeing the girls dancing together last night."

"Emmett!" I growl and pinch the bridge of my nose. I'm seriously about to punch my best friend right in the mouth, or the dick.

Jazz's eyes go wide and he shakes his head. "So not cool, dude."

"Shit! Okay. Okay. I said I'm sorry. I'm going to get in the shower, you fuckers." He pouts and heads for the shower stalls.

Jazz turns to me. "So, you're taking her on a date? Good for you, man. I hope you have a great time."

"Thanks. I hope we do too. You have plans with Alice?"

"She's coming over to my apartment and we're gonna watch a movie. So, you two should have the apartment to yourselves for awhile, Mr. Magic Fingers." He laughs and winks at me.

"Mr. _what_?" I ask.

"That's what Alice called you this morning. I didn't get any details, but I'm pretty sure you know why she calls you that." He laughs again, and I can't help but join in.

"Damn. I didn't think girls talked about that kind of stuff."

As he's walking toward the showers, Jazz laughs again. "Dude, are you kiddin' me? Girls are so much more perverted than guys are when they are alone. I have 3 older sisters and I used to spy on them when they would have their friends over. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff they talked about."

I chuckle and shake my head. I'm definitely going to ask her about that later. I can't help but feel a little pride. It isn't like I'm some kind of sex expert or something. Sure, girls threw themselves at me all the time, but I rarely took them up on their offers. I must be decent if Bella is bragging to Alice about it.

I'm starting to get a little worked up thinking about making Bella come. I need to take a cold shower. I decide to send her a quick text before I get in the shower.

**Just finished up practice. Hopping in the shower. Can't wait to see you and taste those beautiful lips again. **

I send the text and head to the shower. I take a quick one, not wanting to waste too much time. I plan on stopping by the flower shop on the way to pick her up. I get out of the shower and wrap my towel around my waist. Before getting dressed, I check my phone again. There is a new text from her.

**You...shower...wet...naked...*drooling* Counting down the minutes. **

_Holy fuck!_ Bella is thinking about me in the shower, naked. I feel my dick twitch and I have to adjust myself. I'm already really fucking horny and this isn't helping one bit. I don't think getting a boner in the middle of a room full of naked guys would be too good right now. Jazz and Emmett would never let me live that down. I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep breath before replying.

**If you expect me to take you anywhere other than your bedroom, I suggest you stop telling me you are thinking about me naked. Jesus, woman. 33 minutes.**

I get dressed quickly and tell Jazz and Emmett bye. As I'm putting my seatbelt on, I get another text from her.

**hehehe sorry. I'll behave...for now. I better stop texting so I can finish getting ready. 27 minutes.**

I pull out of the parking lot and drive toward the flower shop. There is one right on the way to Bella's. When I get there, I tell the florist I want a bouquet of multi-colored daisies. It takes her about ten minutes to get it put together for me. I'm getting back in the car when I remember that I told my mom I'd play my new song I've been working on for her tonight. I need to call her. I grab my phone from my pocket and find her number. It rings a few times before she answers.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, Mom. I was calling to let you know I won't be home for dinner. I know I told you I'd play my new song for you tonight, but I have a date. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll take a rain check. So, who's the lucky girl? Is it the pretty one from the game last night?" I smile to myself. I should have known she would have noticed the way Bella and I were looking at each other.

"Mom." I laugh. "Yes. Her name is Bella."

"Well, I hope we get to meet Bella soon. She seems like a lovely girl. Have fun tonight, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom. If everything goes okay tonight, I'll invite her to dinner soon. Love you."

"Sounds good. Love you too."

I hang up and look at the clock. Eight minutes. I should get there just in time.

I pull into the apartment parking lot with three minutes to spare. I quickly look in the mirror and run my fingers through my hair. I grab the flowers from my passenger seat and make my way up the sidewalk. When I get to the door. I stop and take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I'm not nervous, just anxious to see her again. I knock a couple times then step back and wait.

Bella opens the door and smiles at me. "Hi." She breathes and looks up at me from under her eyelashes. She's so fucking sexy when she does that.

All I can do is smile back at her. She looks amazing. Her hair is curled in thick ringlets that drape over her shoulders. She has on bright red lipstick that makes her lips look even more delicious than I know they are. She has on a black dress with multi-colored designs all over it. I laugh because the flowers I bought for her go perfect with it. The dress is short, showing off her amazing legs. I must stare for a good thirty seconds before I realize I should say something.

"Hi. You look gorgeous." I say as I hold out the bouquet of flowers to her. "These are for you. They match your dress."

She blushes and takes the flowers, bringing them to her nose to smell them. "Thank you, Edward. They are beautiful. Let me put them in some water, then we can go."

She walks back into the apartment to the kitchen. I follow her in and watch from the doorway. She grabs a vase from the top shelf in the cabinet, reaching up on her tippy-toes and throwing one of her legs back behind her. Her dress rides up. Just a little bit further, and I'd be able to see her ass. I'm shamelessly checking her out, biting my lip, when she turns and smirks at me.

I flash a devilish grin at her. "Is Alice here?" I ask, looking around and listening for any signs of movement in the apartment.

"No. She's at Jasper's." She turns back and puts some water in the vase before placing the flowers in it. I slowly stalk my way towards her. She turns around and leans against the counter, cocking her eyebrow at me.

I lick my lips as I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and pull her to me. I can't wait any longer to taste her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls my mouth to hers, urgently kissing me. I groan and push her back against the counter. As our lips and tongues move together, I run my hands over her hips, and down her legs past the hem of her dress. Her legs are so soft and smooth. She moans into my mouth when my hand makes contact with the bare skin on her legs. My cock is hard as a rock and I press it against her stomach. She shocks me when she moves her hands from around my neck, down to my ass and pulls me closer to her. I moan into her mouth before pulling away so I can place kisses along her jaw and down her neck. We are both panting and exploring with our hands. I'm about to say fuck dinner, when I hear her stomach rumble. I let out an exasperated breath and pull away. She pouts and tries to pull me back to her, but I grab her wrists and bring them to my lips to kiss.

"We should go. You need to eat." I pull her toward the door.

She groans in protest, but nods. "Fine. Where are we going, anyways?"

"It's a surprise, but it's really good."

We walk down the sidewalk to my car. I am parked next to the old red truck I noticed yesterday. I know the porche belongs to Alice, so I assume the truck is Bella's. I wouldn't have pictured her driving a truck, but the thought is turning me on even more. "Is that your truck?"

"Yeah. That's my baby. My dad gave it to me when I got my license. Alice refuses to ride in it, so I haven't gotten to drive it in a few days. I miss it." She looks almost sad as she runs her hand down the side of the hood.

I bet she looks hot as fuck driving it. That thought gives me an idea that I know will make her happy. "How about you take me for a ride. You wanna drive?"

Her eyes light up. "Really? But I don't know my way around yet."

"I'll tell you where to go."

"Okay."

She pulls her keys out of her purse and unlocks the door. She starts to open it, but I move her out of the way, opening it for her. She giggles and hops in the seat. I shut her door and walk around to the other side. I watch as she reaches across to unlock my door. For some reason, it reminds me of the part in _A Bronx Tale _when Sonny tells Cee about the door test.

I chuckle to myself as I open the door. She is staring at me with a curious look, so I have to say it. "I knew you were one of the great ones." I laugh again at my little inside joke.

Much to my surprise, Bella laughs too. "Ah, _A Bronx Tale_. Great movie." She flashes me a quick smile and cranks her truck. It roars to life, idling roughly.

"You knew that?" I ask with a goofy grin on my face, flushing slightly with embarrassment.

She giggles. "Yeah. Oddly enough, my dad loves mobster movies. Where am I going?" She asks, pointing both ways, waiting for my directions.

I tell her we're going downtown before continuing our conversation. "Why would it be odd for your dad to like mobster movies? I thought all guys liked them." All the one's I knew did anyway.

She laughs and shrugs her shoulders. "Well, he is the police chief of Forks. I just find it a little ironic that he likes to watch movies about men who always seem to outsmart the cops."

"I guess that is a little ironic." I say, trying to stay calm. Inside, I'm freaking out. Her dad is a fucking police chief? _Fuck me_. I'm sure if he ever found out what I did to his daughter last night, he'd shoot my dick off without a second thought. I know it's irrational to think that he might find out, because how would he? He lives a few hours away and it's not like he has the apartment bugged or anything. Right? My mind is running wild with thoughts when Bella calling my name brings me back to reality.

"Edward? You okay?" She is staring at me with a very concerned look.

I blind a few times, and shift in my seat. "Uh...yeah. I was just imagining your dad with a shotgun aimed right at my balls." I laugh, expecting her to join in.

Instead, she tenses up. Her knuckles turn white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly and I see a flash of worry cross her face. This can't be good. I want to comfort her, so I reach over and squeeze her leg. "What's wrong?"

She immediately relaxes and places her hand over mine. She glances at me before turning her attention back to the road. I'm waiting patiently for her to talk. She sighs loudly. "He can be a little...over-protective sometimes. Jake still won't come anywhere near me." She rolls her eyes before continuing. "But don't worry, he already likes you." She gives me a small smile and blushes.

I'm curious to know what is making her blush like that. "He does? How? He doesn't even know me. Please tell me he didn't call in a favor to one of his buddies or something to find out about me." I'm only half joking.

Bella laughs and shakes her head. "God, no! Actually, he kind of does know you. Well, he knows _of_ you anyway. He's sort of a football fanatic. You are apparently pretty famous in the sports world." Oh, that. Right. She giggles to herself before glancing over at me again. "He called earlier and I mentioned our date. Of course, with him being a police officer and all, he wanted details. When I told him your name, he pretty much turned in to a squealing fangirl."

The thought of her dad squealing like a fangirl makes her laugh really loud. I watch as she throws her head back and laughs. She has a huge smile on her face, showing all her perfectly white teeth. Seeing her like this makes me extremely happy and I have to laugh too, because her laughter in infectious. "Sweet! Brownie points for the football player! Yes!" I do a quick fist pump in the air and wink at her. That makes her giggle again.

"Yeah. He was going on and on about how you have some serious potential for going he started daydreaming about getting to rub it in all his buddies' faces when he'd get to go to all the games. He's practically planning our wedding." When she realizes what she just said, I hear her gasp and she blushes a crimson red color. "Sorry." She says before turning her attention back to the road once again.

"Trust me, Bella. That is not something to be sorry for. We probably need to at least get through our first date before I tell my parents I'm getting married, though." I joke, trying to lighten the mood. It works. I hear Bella's gorgeous laugh again.

"I agree."

We're getting close to the restaurant and I start getting nervous. I really hope she likes it. I tell her to park about a block down because I don't want her to be driving when she finds out where I'm taking her. She parks and I put some change in the parking meter before walking around to open her door for her. I grab her hand and help her down. When she is standing safely on the ground, I bring her hand to my mouth and kiss it before linking my fingers with hers and tugging her toward the restaurant. When we get in front of The Library Bistro, I stop and turn to her. I grab both of her hands in mine. "So, ever since you told me you are studying English Lit. yesterday, I knew I had to take you here." I smile at her and open the door, placing my hand on the small of her back so I can usher her inside. She gives me a warm smile and her eyes are sparkling. I can tell she is really excited.

Once inside, I give her a minute to take it in. She has the most beautiful smile on her face as she darts her eyes around from side to side. The hostess greets us then. "Welcome to The Library Bistro."

Bella turns back to me and she is glowing. I flash a smile at her. "You like books, right?"

She wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "I love books. This is...perfect."

We stare into each other's eyes for a moment. I really want to kiss her, but I don't think that would be very appropriate right now, so instead, I bend down and whisper quietly in her ear. "I hope the rest of the night is as perfect as this moment."

She smiles at me and releases her hands from around my neck to grab my hand. She squeezes it. "I have a feeling it will be an _amazing_ night."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. New chapter! More lemony goodness in this one! I'd like to once again thank all of you who have stopped by to read my story, put it on alerts or favs. I am, however, a little sad that no one has reviewed. I know some of you are liking it. I'd just like to know if you do, so I am encouraged to write more. I'm being pathetic and begging for reviews. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 9

BPOV

"I hope the rest of the night is as perfect as this moment."

Edward's hot breath close to my ear causes goosebumps to spread across my whole body. I have to keep reminding myself we are in a public place and I can't have sex with him here. I really want to. Like, really, _really_ want to, but I think that might make me a huge slut. Not that letting him give me an orgasm with his incredibly skilled fingers makes me anything but. However, I do have a little more respect for myself than to sleep with someone the second day I've known him. I promise myself I will resist the sex on legs, whispering heavenly words in my ear at the moment, for at least two weeks before giving in. That being said, I'm definitely not waiting much longer to touch his dick. In fact, I plan on thanking him very thoroughly later. I smile to myself, deciding to give him a small clue as to how the rest of the evening is going to go. I squeeze his hand, tilting my head slightly so my mouth is now close to his ear. "I have a feeling it will be an _amazing_ night."

Edward tightens the grip he has on my hips and lightly kisses my neck, just below my ear. I close my eyes and savor the feel of his lips on my skin.

The hostess rudely interrupts our intimate moment by clearing her throat rather loudly. We slowly seperate and turn our attention to her. She purses her lips and frowns at me. I'm definitely going to have to get used to all these bitches glaring at me if I plan on spending alot of time with Edward in public.

"Follow me," she purs, turning quickly to show us our table. She is also trying very hard to get Edward to notice her. She is twisting her hips dramatically back and forth. It is actually amusing. I look up at Edward and smirk, biting my lip to keep from laughing. He shrugs his shoulders at me, cracking a smile, and rolls his eyes. He sticks his tongue out at me for silently teasing him. I have to cover my mouth to stifle a giggle. He chuckles quietly and wraps his arm around me, tucking me into his side. I lean my head against him as we follow the hostess to our table.

She seats us at a cresent shaped booth, which is fine with me. I can sit closer to Edward than if we were at a table. After a few minutes of random chit chat about our day, the waiter takes our order. Edward has the NY steak, and I order roasted chicken.

After ordering, I take a moment to check out my surroundings. All the walls are lined with shelves floor to ceiling and filled with thousands of books. There are also books hanging from the ceiling over the bar area. I smile to myself, realizing that there is classical music playing as well. It really is the perfect environment for our first date. I nudge Edward's shoulder with mine, grinning. "This is so cool! You sure now how to impress a girl, Mr. GQ!"

Edwart snorts. "_Mr. GQ_? Don't you mean, _Mr. Magic Fingers_?" I gape at him and he just stares at me with a look of amusement. I'm sure my face is blazing red.

I cover it with my hands. "_Oh, God_. I'm going to _kill_ Alice! And Jasper, too!" I mumble as I sink down in the booth, trying to crawl under the table.

Edward laughs loudly and wraps his arms around my waist to pull me back up. "Oh, come on. Don't hide from me." He tugs on my wrists so he can see my face. I resist at first, but he's really strong, so I give in.

I let out an exasperated sigh and scowl at him. "Fine. But I hope you like lobsters, because I'm sure that's what I look like right now."

He chuckles again. "Hmm," he hums, tapping his finger against his lips, " I don't think lobsters are quite as adorable as you." He flashes me one of his panty dropping smiles. "So, Jazz says girls are worse than guys when it comes to bragging about sex. Did you have fun telling Alice about last night?" He seems rather amused by this. I'm dying of embarrassment. Is he really asking me this?

I shrug and gaze down at the table. I'm slightly uncomfortable. I don't want him to be upset. "She's my best friend. I've always shared everything with her. I mean, I didn't share the details with her. I just told her that you had magic fingers. She came up with the nickname. I'm sorry if you're upset. "

He reaches over and pulls my chin up with his finger. I look up and he's smiling at me. "Don't apologize. I'm not upset. Although, I am relieved that you didn't share the details with her. You know, Emmett may reinstate my man card now. He's always giving me shit about playing the piano. I think this nickname will redeem me."

"Okay, I guess if it helps you get your man card back, I won't apologize. Oh, and for the record, _I_ happen to think you playing the piano will be hot." _It will probably make me want to fuck you even more than I do right now._ _On top of the piano._ I am imagining the piano scene from _Pretty Woman _as I think this. Piano sex is definitely something I would be very interested in trying with Edward. I wonder if he fantasizes about it too.

As I feel the heat building between my legs, I suddenly realize I have become such a dirty slut overnight. All I've though about since meeting Edward, is having sex with him. Sex, sex, sex. This is not like me at all. I'm the good girl. Before yesterday, I'd only kissed two other guys, and I knew both of them for a really long time before anything developed romantically. Before yesterday, Jake was the only one I've ever had any sexual experiences with. We didn't even try anything until we'd been together for almost 6 months. After the euphoria I experienced during and after my orgasm last night, I am very aware that our sexual experiences weren't much of an experience at all. What I feel with Edward is totally different. Everytime I am anywhere near him, it is like there is a force pulling me to him and I can't resist it. When he touches me, my whole body tingles and I feel like I am on fire. Thankfully, it seems like he feels it too.

Edward stares at me, a small smile gracing his lips. He is about to speak again, but is stopped by the waiter delivering our food. It looks delicious and smells even better. We thank the waiter and dig in. I am cutting a bite of chicken off, when I see Edward pop a piece of steak in his mouth. He throws his head back and lets out a familiar moan. I'm pretty sure he does this on purpose. If he sounds this damn sexy moaning over food, I can imagine how sexy he is going to sound when it's from pleasure of a different kind.

I am obviously distracted by this, because I bring my fork to my mouth, expecting to bite into a piece of chicken, yet there is nothing on the fork. I look down at my plate and see it still sitting there.

Edward laughs and points at my plate. "I think you missed."

I join in the laughter and shake my head. "Yeah, well, it's your fault. That little display was a little distracting."

He bats his eyelashes innocently and smiles. "I have _no idea _what you are talking about."

"Mmmhmmm. Sure you don't." I smile at him before stabbing the piece of chicken and finally eating it. It tastes so good. I briefly consider moaning, but decide it wouldn't be anywhere near as sexy.

Edward is watching me. "Well? How is it?"

"Delicious. You wanna try it?"

He shrugs and nods. "Sure."

I quickly cut a piece and pick it up with my fork. I am planning to put it on his plate, but when I look over at him again, he has his mouth open, waiting for me to feed it to him. I giggle because feeding Edward food seems so cheesy. I bring the fork to his mouth, and he softly bites into the chicken. He wraps his lips around the fork, pulling it off slowly. Our eyes are locked the entire time, and suddenly feeding him food isn't cheesy at all. It's incredibly erotic. I bite my lip and squeeze my thighs together when I feel the familiar heat building again.

Another glorious moan escapes his lips and I feel like it vibrates my entire body. After finishing the bite, he immediately cuts a piece of steak. "You were right. That is delicious. Here. Try mine."

I mirror his actions and take the steak into my mouth. It is so tender and juicy. The flavor is amazing. I can't help the quiet moan that comes out. "So good."

I decide if I am going to have to endure the rest of our meal without touching or kissing him, I need to distract us both. I mule over a few topics to bring up before deciding family is probably the safest bet if I want to keep sex out of the conversation, for now.

He tells me a little more about his family. I learn that he is named after his father. Edward Masen, Sr. is a lawyer. He also informs me that he has an older sister, Esme. She is an interior designer and her husband, Carlisle, is a doctor. He talks very fondly of each member of his family. He seems to have a close bond with all of them. I hope I get to meet them soon. They sound like an amazing group of people.

We finish our food, occassionally feeding the other a bite, while we enjoy each other's company. Afterwards, we take a few minutes to browse around. Apparently, you can purchase any of the books. I scroll through some of them, before coming across _Pride and Prejudice_. I have a copy, but it is old and worn from the many times I've read it. I carry it around for a few minutes while skimming through the rest of the books. When we are finished browsing, Edward snatchs the book from my hand and walks toward the register.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I ask as I follow behind him.

"Buying your book." He says as he places it on the counter.

"Edward. I can buy it. You've already taken me out to dinner. I don't want you spending more money on me." I start digging in my bag for my wallet, but Edward takes it from me. I scowl at him and he just wraps his arms around me.

"Bella. I want to buy it for you. I want you to have something to remind you of our first date. Please?" He is giving me puppy dog eyes. How can I say no to him, ever? Plus, I do like the fact that he wants to buy me one of my favorite books. Everytime I read it, I will think of him.

"Okay. Fine. Thank you." I smile and give him a peck on the lips. He smiles back at me before pulling out his credit card and paying for the book. He grabs the book in one hand, and my hand with the other, tugging me toward the exit. We walk hand in hand back to my truck.

"So, what now?" I ask, looking up at Edward.

"I don't know. All I had planned was dinner. What do you want to do?"

I blush slightly, thinking of what exactly I want to do. Our date consisted mostly of foreplay, and I don't know how much more I can take. I need to get him back to the apartment, like now. "I was kinda hoping you'd wanna come back to my apartment? We could watch a movie...or something." I trail off, knowing he knows exactly what I mean.

We are at my truck now. He lets go of my hand and runs his fingers through his hair. He looks into my eyes, licking his lips. He pushes me against the side of the truck, his body pressed against mine and slowly lowers his head. He kisses me passionately, wrapping his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. Kissing Edward gets better and better every time. I could kiss him for hours. I wrap my arms around his neck, running my fingers through the hair at the nape of it. He pulls back after a minute, but returns for another short kiss, then pulls back again to stare into my eyes.

"Let's go. I'll drive."

I pull out my keys and hand them to him without arguing. After that kiss, I don't think I can concentrate on driving. Plus, we'll get there sooner if he drives. He opens my door and instead of helping me get in, he slides in before turning to hold his hand out to help me in. I laugh and he winks at me. He slides across to the drivers side, pulling me with him. We buckle ourselves in and he cranks the truck, pulling out of the parking spot.

Edward unlocks the front door and we hurry inside. The ride home was full of exploring hands, moans, and whispers. He is taking his time closing and locking the door and I can't wait any longer. My body is aching for his touch, so I take matters into my own hands. As soon as he turns around, I push him against the door and assault his lips with mine. His hands go to my hips immediately. As our lips move together, sucking, nibbling, tongues tangling, I run my hands down his hard chest and stomach. I want to feel my hands on his warm, bare skin, so I start unbuttoning his shirt. Once I'm done, I run my hands up and down, feeling his perfectly toned abs and pecs. _God. This man is gorgeous. _I push the shirt over his shoulders and he shrugs out of it.

He is still kissing me, but manages to get out a few words. "I guess this means we're skipping the movie?"

We both laugh agaisnt each other's lips, and the next thing I know, Edward is lifting me and turning to pin me against the door with his body. My legs wrap around his hips instictively. I moan when I feel his dick press against the throbbing, wet flesh between my legs. I lean my head back against the door and close my eyes, savoring the feeling. His runs his hands up the sides of my leg, pushing my dress up over my hips. I raise my hands above my head, encouraging him to take it off. I feel his cock twitch as he grabs the material and pulls it over my head, tossing it to the ground with his shirt.

He wraps his hands around my legs and tugs. I unwrap them from around him and stand up. He takes a step back and rakes his eyes down my body before moaning."Fuck, Bella. You are so gorgeous. I want to taste you."

In the next instance, he is pressed against me again, his mouth greedily kissing my jaw, neck, and chest. His hands roam down my sides, around to my ass, back up over my stomach, and up to my chest. He lightly squeezes my tits, rubbing his thumbs over my nipples.

"Oh, God. Edward." I moan, breathing heavily. He moves his hands around to my back, unhooking my bra. He slides the straps down my shoulders and it falls off my body, landing on the floor close to our other clothing.

He stares at my bare chest for a moment, before leaning down to take my hard left nipple into his mouth. He brings hands up to cup both of them. Continuing to suck and flick my nipple with his mouth, he tugs and rolls the other one between his fingers. It feels so good and makes the ache between my legs grow. I can feel the wetness seeping into my panties. I need some friction now, so I rub my center against his leg and moan again.

"God. That's so hot." He says as he releases my nipple from his mouth, quickly moving to the opposite side and doing the same to my right one. After driving me crazy for a few more moments, he starts his descent down my body, kissing a line from the middle of my breasts, down my stomach, and right over the spot I want him the most. The throbbing increases as he presses his lips against the fabric covering my center. I stare down at the beautiful man in front of me. He looks up into my eyes. I can see the want in his eyes. "You are so beautiful, Bella."

He sits on his knees and runs his hands from my ankles up to my hips and back down. He lifts one foot with his hand and pulls off my shoe, massaging the soul of my foot for a few seconds before kissing the top and settling it back on the ground. He repeats the same actions with the other foot. He then rubs his hands up to my hips again, gathering the material with each hand and slowly pulls my panties down my legs. I step out of them and he tosses them aside.

I am now completely naked in front of this beautiful man. I find myself a little self conscious, so I wrap my arms around my torso. Edward notices this and pulls my arms away from my body, taking my hands in his, bringing each of them to his mouth to kiss sweetly. "Don't hide from me, Bella. You are perfect."

I smile shyly at him and he returns my smile, before licking his lips. He focuses back on my body, leaning in slowly to place a kiss on my belly button, then working his lips down my abdomen, before kissing my center again. "So smooth." This time there is no barrier, and I almost growl from the feel of his wet lips against my pussy. His tongue slips out and he runs it up my slit lightly. I gasp and raise my hips against his mouth. He runs his hand up the back of my legs and grips my ass, raising me off the ground. His lips are pressed against my sex and he mumbles, "Put your legs over my shoulders." My clit pulses from the vibration and I gasp loudly before doing exactly as he says. I have to hold onto the door knob to help balance myself. With my legs on each of his shoulders, I am more open for him. He drags his tongue slowly from my entrance up to my clit, swirling it around the sensitive spot, before gently sucking.

I gasp again, and moan loudly. "Oh, God. Yes." I am panting and moving my hips as he continues to lick and suck my clit. My free hand grasps and tugs at his locks of wild hair. He continues his skilled tongue movements until the waves of pleasure come crashing down on me. "Edward. Oh God. I'm cu...cumming," I scream as I climax. I am breathless and still riding out my orgasm when Edward stops and looks up at me. licking the juices off his lips. "You taste so good, baby." His voice is low and gritty. So sexy.

I place my legs back on the ground and pull him up off his knees. I kiss him hard, tasting myself on his lips and tongue. I pull away and grab his hand, leading him to the couch. I kiss him again before pushing him down. "That was incredible. Now it's your turn. You aren't getting out of it tonight."

He laughs. "I'd have to be a fucking idiot to refuse you again."

"Good." I say, smiling with satisfaction. I am a tad nervous. Edward is so good at pleasing me. I don't want to disappoint him. I decide to just shake it off. He seems to be extremely turned on right now, so I'm sure it won't suck too bad.

I kiss him one last time before settling myself between his legs on my knees. He is sitting up, so I rub my hands down his chest again. Following my hands with my mouth, I place several kisses on each of his pecs. I flick one of his nipples with my tongue, causing him to moan and buck his hips. _Hmmm. I guess he likes that. Lets try that again._ I smile to myself before flicking it again. I get the same reaction, so I swirl my tongue around it and suck it. "Fuck! That feels good."

I hum and move to the other nipple, repeating my actions. I am rewarded with another "Fuck". My hands are roaming over his stomach and down the tops of his thick thighs. After giving his nipples a little more attention, I kiss down his stomach. His body is gorgeous. I could stare at it all night long. I can't wait to see him naked, so I move my hands to his belt. I unbuckle it and pull. It slides through each belt loop slowly and I place it on the ground beside me. I push on Edwards stomach, suggesting he lay back against the couch. When he does, I have to rub his stomach again. It's so sexy and smooth. I love it. I can see the waist of his boxers above his jeans. I slowly unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down. I rub my hand over his hard cock before tugging on the sides of his jeans. He lifts his hips so that I can pull them down his legs. I realize that he still has his shoes on, so I untie each one and remove them, before pulling off his pants as well.

I return my attention to the hard cock begging to be touched. I wrap my hand around him through the material of his boxers and stroke. Edward grunts and moans. "God, Bella."

I lick my lips in anticipation. I really want to see him. I hook my fingers in the wasteband of his boxers and tug on them, similar to the way I did with his pants. He lifts his hips again and I slide the boxers down, freeing his dick. I keep my eyes trained on it as I pull his boxers off and discard them into the pile of fabric on the floor beside me. I bite my lip as I take in the site of Edward naked in front of me. He is stunning. He isn't lacking in the size department either. _Does this man have any physical flaws? I think no. _

Now that he is naked, I can really focus on pleasing him. I run my fingernails lightly up his thighs, then up his cock, from the base, all the way up to the head. This makes Edward shiver from pleasure. He bucks his hips again and his dick shifts up toward me. I wrap my hands around it and start stroking. I stroke down slowly, then back up. I run my hand around the head and over the tip, which is wet from pre-cum. I rub the tip with my finger, then slowly bring my finger to my mouth and taste him. It doesn't taste great, but it's not bad. A little salty. I know all guys fantasize about girls swallowing, or so I've heard. I suck my finger and moan, hoping to turn him on more. It works.

Edwards eyes are wide. He runs his fingers through his hair. "Holy shit. That's hot."

I giggle and lower my head to the tip of his cock. Grasping it in my hand again, I pull it up slightly and swirl my tongue around it, teasing him. He throws his head back, growling. "Fuck me. You're driving me crazy."

I take pity on him, deciding not to tease him anymore. I wrap my mouth around his throbbing cock and slide it in as far as I can without gagging. I leave my hand wrapped around the bottom part of his shaft that I can not fit into my mouth. I slowly suck up and then back down, my hand in sync with my mouth. Edward thrusts his hips with each stroke, a string of moans followed by _Fucks, Gods, and Bellas _coming out of his mouth. I speed up my rhythm after a few minutes. I'm twisting my hand and twirling my tongue around the head every once in awhile. He has his hands tangled in my hair, gently pulling. The words of encouragement coming from Edward's mouth reassure me that I am definitely not disappointing him. It makes me want to satisfy him even more.

I continue my movement, while rubbing my other hand over his stomach and around to his firm ass. After a few more strokes of my mouth and hand, I can tell he's close. "Bella...I'm going to cum." His dick twitches and spasms a few times. I keep up my movements and he realizes that I'm not stopping. This pushes him over the edge. "Oh fuck. God. Bella...fuccckkk." I feel the splash of the warm, salty liquid in my mouth, and I swallow it down fast. I suck one last time, and he shivers. He stills me by placing his hands on my shoulders. I release him from my mouth and smile at him.

He smiles back and pulls me up into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. I snuggle against his warm chest and sigh. I feel so happy and secure in his arms. He kisses my forehead. "That was...no words...there are no words to describe how good that was. Wow."

I smile and kiss his bare chest. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. I had an amazing time with you."

Edward tugs on my chin so that I will look at him. "I had an amazing evening with you too. Can I ask you something?"

There seems to be a bit of hesitation in his voice. It makes me a bit nervous, but I nod my head anyways.

"Will you go out with me?"

I am confused. What does he mean? I thought we just went out. Does he want to go on another date with me? "What do you mean? Like another date?"

He smiles and laughs lightly, wrapping his arms around me tighter. "No. Well, I mean, yes, another date would be great, but that's not what I meant. I meant, will you be my girlfriend? I know that we have only known each other for two days, but I've never felt this way before. Things are so different with you. I know it may be fast, but I really want you to be my girlfriend. I'm not crazy, am I? You feel it, too, right?"

I can't help the huge grin that is plastered across my face. Edward wants me to be his girlfriend. He feels the same way as me. This glorious, perfect man wants me. There are butterflies flipping in my stomach. "Edward." I whisper. "You aren't crazy. I feel it. I've never felt like this before either. Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Edward beams at my words. He looks so happy. He huffs a sigh of relief. "Thank God." I giggle and he craddles my face between his hands, kissing me passionately again.

We both freeze when we hear a key turn in the lock and the door knob turns.

"Alice! Don't come in!" Edward and I both scream in warning at the same time, but it's too late. The front door is wide open, and Alice is standing in it, gaping at us with wide eyes. _So much for catching her and Jasper fucking on the couch. Looks like it's the other way around._


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally, a new chapter. So sorry it's taken me so long to update. I suck. But, here it is. Thanks so much to all of you who read my story. The end of this chapter makes me giggle! Hopefully it will you, too. Review if you want! I'll love you forever!**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

As the door flies open, it occurs to me that Bella and I are still naked. I know there is a small chance that Jasper is with Alice. I react without thinking. My instinct is to cover Bella up with my body. My brain isn't working so well at the moment because most of the blood from my body is still in my dick. I jump up, not thinking to hold on to Bella, who is still sitting across my lap. It happens so fast, I don't even have time to reach for her before I hear a loud thump, followed by a gasp from Alice and then a groan from Bella. I look down and see Bella staring up at me with a puzzled look on her face. _Shit. _"Oh, fuck! Baby, are you okay?"

She is scowling and her nose is scrunched up as she rubs her ass. "Fine." She mumbles. "Ummm... Edward...you're kinda naked and showing Alice _the goods_." She whispers with a smirk on her face, poking her finger toward my dick.

Once my brain catches up, I whip my head up and see Alice staring at me. I quickly cover my junk with both hands, crossing my legs together. "Shit! Sorry, Alice." I mumble with embarrassment. Jasper is going to be pissed when he finds out I gave Alice a good, long look at my cock. All I can do is stand there frozen, as I wait for Alice to say or do _something, anything_.

She just stands there, looking horrified. After a moment of awkward silence, Bella yells her name and she snaps out of it, shaking her head and blinking a few times. She rushes inside, hands shielding her eyes, as she makes her way through the living room. She is obviously flustered, and avoiding making eye to dick contact. "Uh...um...eh...n-no, no. I'm sorry. Just...um...Just pretend that didn't happen." She stutters, hurrying down the hallway. When she reaches her bedroom, I hear her giggle quietly. I'm still covering myself with my hands, waiting for her to close the door, when she turns around. She has a smirk on her face. "Just lysol that bitch down when you're done!" She winks and quickly opens the door. Once she is safely behind her door, I hear her burst into laughter.

I'm staring at the door in shock. I'm listening to her laugh, and I'm about to lose it, because that shit was fuckin' funny.

"Oh. My. God. She did _not_ just say that." Bella mumbles, half giggling.

I turn to her and she is still sitting in the same spot. She looks totally shocked and horrified, but amused. She starts giggling and I can't help myself. I erupt into laughter.

"Lysol that bitch down? Really?" We both laugh even harder. My stomach is starting to hurt. I double over, falling down beside Bella. We are both clutching our stomaches, gasping for air. I can't stop laughing, and the fact that we are now laying on the floor laughing hysterically, _naked,_ just makes me laugh even harder. Bella and I are both wiping tears from our eyes as we try to control ourselves. I close my eyes and breathe long, deep breaths, but everytime I peak at Bella, I start chuckling again.

After a few more deep breaths, we calm down. We are laying in the floor, side by side. I turn my head and see that Bella is smiling at me. I roll over and settle myself ontop of her, careful not to put all my weight on her. I stare into her beautiful chocolate eyes. She reaches up and runs her fingers through my hair. I love when she does that. I still feel really fucking bad for dropping her. "I'm so sorry I dropped you, baby." I kiss her forehead, then each of her cheeks and then her lips. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mmhmm." She hums while pressing her lips to mine again. I cock my eyebrown at her and she sighs. "I'm fine, really. No harm done. I'm tougher than I look." She crains her neck to look over my shoulder toward Alice's bedroom door. "I think we should probably get up and get dressed before Alice comes out and decides to tell us to shampoo the carpet too."

We laugh again, and I stand up, pulling her with me. I give her a quick kiss on the lips before gathering up all of our clothes. I pull my boxers on and watch as Bella slips her dress over her head without putting her bra or panties back on. I raise my eyebrow at her and she winks.

I'm staring at her as I finished getting dressed. She is so beautiful, and she's mine. My heart skips a beat. Bella is my girlfriend. My really fucking hot girlfriend, who gives really fucking good blow jobs. Hell yes.

I join Bella on the couch, throwing my arm around her as I lay back and relax. It's getting late, and as much as I want to stay, I know I need to go home and get some sleep. I sigh with disappointment and she looks up at me. "I should probably get going soon. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. Classes, football practice, and then that fucking mixer."

"Oh, okay." Her voice is barely audiable and I know she's just as disappointed as I am, but it seems like there is something else, too. She stares down at her hands, not saying anything. I don't like it.

I pull her closer to me and whisper. "What's wrong, Bella?"

She looks up again and I see that she is blushing a little. She smiles shly at me. "It's silly, really. I'm just gonna miss you. We don't have any classes together and then you have to go to the mixer and I can't go. I've gotten a little attached to seeing you, already." She scowls and juts her bottom lip out, pouting. I want to suck on it.

Instead, I scoff and Bella looks at me with a raised eyebrow in question. "Do you really think I'm going to go all day without seeing you? I thought I was gonna go fucking crazy not seeing you for a few hours between Biology and our date. I'll pick you up in the morning and I'll walk with you to each class."

Hearing this, she wraps her arms around me tighter. "I'd really like that." She whispers, laying her head against my chest. If I could see her face, I know she'd be smiling.

We stay cuddled up on the couch quietly for a few more minutes. The silence is comforting. I listen to Bella breath in and out. It's soothing. If I could do nothing but this all day, I would be a happy man. Bella in my arms just feels right.

After I finally force myself to get up, Bella walks me to the door. I pull her in for a long goodnight kiss.

"Thank you for making tonight such an amazing night."

"It was my pleasure, trust me." I say, grinning at her. Yeah, I'm still a guy. "Goodnight, Beautiful." I lean in and softly kiss her sweet lips one last time.

"Goodnight, Edward." She whispers, reaching up to rub her lip with a goofy smile on her face. I squeeze her hand gently and turn to leave. She waits in the doorway until I get in my car, then blows me a kiss. She's so fucking adorable. I wave to her and watch as she shuts the door before heading home.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I groan and roll over to grab it from my nightstand. It's Bella. I smile to myself, quickly answering.

"Good morning, my beautiful girlfriend." My voice is still groggy and my throat is dry. I clear my throat. I hear Bella's sweet giggles and it makes me laugh.

"Good morning, my sexy boyfriend. Did I wake you up?"

"Yes." I yawn and sit up in the bed to stretch. Hearing her call me her boyfriend feels really fucking good. I was a little worried maybe last night was all a dream.

"Good. I just woke up, too. I'm laying in bed and I wanted your voice to be the first thing I heard before I got up. Now it's like we woke up together. It's the next best thing to you being here with me right now."

That is the cheesiest, yet sweetest thing I've ever heard. This girl is turning me into a total pussy, but I can't find it in myself to care one bit. "Well, I'm happy I could be of service to you. I'd love nothing more than to be there in your bed right this very second."

"Mmmm. I have a feeling if you were, we'd be late for school." She giggles. She's right. I'd probably try to convince her we didn't need to go to class at all. "Okay, I better get in the shower. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Me too. See you soon. Bye, baby."

"Bye."

I toss my phone back on my nightstand and scrub my hands over my face. I stand up and stretch, making my way to the bathroom. I take a long, hot shower. Today is going to be a long day. I'm only going to see Bella for a few minutes between each class. I'm really not looking forward to this mixer tonight. It might be cool if Bella were able to come, but knowing that she can't makes me dread it that much more. I know Tanya is going to be there, and after how she treated Bella yesterday, I don't want anything to do with her. At least Em and Jazz will be there to keep me entertained.

After getting dressed, I go downstairs. I can smell something cooking. I walk into the kitchen and see Mom at the stove. She's making french toast, my favorite. I walk up beside her, kissing her on the cheek. "Morning, Mom. That smells delicious."

"Good morning, sweetie." She bumps me with her hip and flashes a smile at me. I pour myself a cup of coffee and take a seat at the table. Once she is finished cooking, she brings the plate of french toast over and takes a seat across from me. I grab a couple pieces and pour some syrup over them. She does the same. After taking her first bite, she asks, "How was your date with Bella?"

I give her a brief rundown of our date, omitting the part where I couldn't keep my hands off of her and what happened once we were back in her apartment. We may be close, but we're not _that_ close. She tells me to invite Bella over for dinner one day next week, so I agree.

I finish eating and thank her, before running upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my stuff. I send Bella a quick text letting her know I'm on my way.

When I arrive at her apartment, I see her standing on the sidewalk talking to Alice and Jazz. Her hair is straight and she has the front pulled back into one of those puffy poofs. She's wearing a white, black, and red plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. The top buttons are unbuttoned, showing the red tank she wears underneath. She's wearing jeans again. They are light colored and tight. She is so fucking hot.

I decide I better get out of my car and stop staring, so I adjust myself before climbing out. I walk casually toward her. She watches me, her eyes roaming over my body. She bites her bottom lip and a slight blush spreads over her cheeks. She doesn't even know how sexy it is when she does that. She must be thinking about last night. I cock an eyebrow at her and smirk. Once I'm close enough, I wrap my arms around her perfect waist and pull her to me, leaning down to kiss her soft, plush lips. Her hands immediately find my hair and she pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. My tongue runs along the slit between her lips. She willingly parts them, her tongue darting out to meet mine.

After we're both satisfied with our greeting, we slowly part our lips. Her lips turn up into a wide smile and she laughs. "Now that's what I call a good morning kiss."

I chuckle and release her from my grip, keeping one arm wrapped loosely around her waist. I look at Alice and Jasper. "Hey guys."

Alice gives me a small smile, but doesn't really look at me. She must still be embarrassed about last night. Jasper crosses his arms and glares at me. I feel the need to apologize to him. "Dude, I'm so fucking sorry."

He arches his eyebrow at me in warning, but I can see his mouth twitch. He wants to laugh. "Yeah, well, just don't let it happen again, fucker." He punches me in the arm, but not hard enough to hurt.

Alice speaks up then. "Maybe we should have some kind of sign or something as a warning. I'd rather not be exposed to your manly bits again."

_My manly bits? What the fuck? _Bella starts giggling then and I turn and jokingly glare at her. There is a smirk on my face, so she knows I'm kidding. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?"

This just makes her giggle even more, right along with Alice. "Actually, it kinda is, but that's not why I was laughing. I was just thinking that we could go to a costume shop and get one of those pimp hats to hang on the door!"

"Bella! That's an awesome idea! And freakin' hilarious! We can get Rose to take us after school." Alice is bouncing up and down excitedly. "We better get going. Don't wanna be late."

As we are walking to the Volvo, I hear Jazz ask Alice if she's ready for the ride of her life. I shake my head and laugh. Once we're in the car, I lean over the console and give Bella another kiss before taking off. I'll be stealing lots of those between classes to last me until I can see her again.

* * *

The day went by fairly fast. I walked Bella to her Psychology class before heading to Composition. It wasn't until she walked in, that I remembered Tanya was in the class. She tried flirting with me again, but I just ignored her. I don't think she was very happy about that, but I didn't really give a fuck.

We all met up in front of the Psych building to walk the girls to American History, including Rose and Emmett. That's when we learned the girls were having a pamper night at Bella and Alice's apartment. They told us they were having a slumber party and no boys were allowed. I guess it was supposed to be our punishment for going to a party without them, even though it was mandatory. We agreed not to crash it, but I knew Em better than that.

Football practice was pretty easy again. Coach didn't want us too tired to be able to enjoy ourselves at the mixer. Once we wrapped up practice, we took our showers and went to grab a bite to eat before going over to the party.

While waiting on our food, Bella sends me a picture of the hat they bought at the costume store. It is black and white zebra striped, with a hot pink band and a feather sticking out of it. I share the picture with Jasper and Emmett. Unfortunately, this leads to Emmett saying something inappropriate about the incident with Alice last night. Jazz and I both tell him to shut the fuck up.

He raises his hands in defeat and clears his throat. "So, this mixer isn't gonna last all night. Are we gonna crash that slumber party or what?"

He looks between me and Jasper, waiting for an answer. I can't think of anything I'd rather do than be with Bella tonight, and I am pretty sure Jazz feels the same way about Alice. I look at Jasper, and we both grin. "What's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking we could scare them. They say when a girl gets scared, it makes her horny."

I just roll my eyes. I know this is probably a bad idea, but I really want to see her, so I go along with it. "Alright, but if they get pissed, we're telling them it was your idea."

"They aren't gonna get mad." He says, rolling his eyes.

Jazz and I laugh and he proceeds to give us the detailed plan as to what we need to do. When he's finished, we decide it's time to head to the mixer.

Once we get there, we mingle with some of our teammates, as well as a few sorority girls. They have a game room. There is a pool table, air hockey table, and 2 huge flat screens with Wii's hooked up. We decide to strike up a bowling tournament on one of the Wii's. I play the first round, and have to wait for the next round to play so we can see who the best four are. I take a seat on one of the sofas and watch Emmett make an ass of himself. He really sucks at bowling. Jazz is playing air hockey with Tyler, one of our teammates.

I pull my phone out to see what time it is. It's around eight thirty, and I'm hoping they will be ready to go soon. I lay my head against the back of the couch and close my eyes, but pop them right back open when I feel someone jump on my lap. _Fuck, Tanya_.

"What the fuck?" I am obviously irritated, and don't want her sitting on my lap, so I just stare at her, hoping she'll get the hint and get her ass off of me.

"Hey, Edward." She cocks her head to the side and starts to wrap her arms around my neck. "Wanna come see my room?"

I grab her arms and pull her hands away from me. "No, Tanya. I don't wanna see your room. Get off."

She sighs and leans in close to my ear. "I'm _trying_ to. Come on, Edward. Don't tell me you don't like getting _fucked_."

The thought of cheating on Bella makes me sick to my stomach. This bitch needs to get the fuck off of me now. She's too close to my ear. I'm afraid she's going to try to suck it or something, so I push her off of me and stand up. "Tanya. I have a girlfriend. Don't touch me again. I'm sure you can find some other jock to fuck."

"Fuck you, Edward." She spits out, as she stands up and stomps off. Good. Maybe now she'll get the hint and stop trying to throw herself at me every chance she gets.

I look over and see Jazz looking at me. I nod my head toward the door to let him know I'm ready to go. He nods back and tells Tyler he's gonna go. We finally drag Emmett away from the Wii.

"Awww, man. I was just getting good." He pouts.

"I'm sure you'll have more fun with Rose. Let's go."

"Fine."

* * *

Emmett has a scream costume from Halloween a few years back, so we drive to his house so he can put it on. Since it was his idea, we're going to let him be the one to scare them. All we have to do is tap on the windows and make some scratching noises to get them riled up. Hopefully they won't call the cops before we can let them know it's just us.

We park a few buildings down, so they won't know we are there. We're smart enough to leave our phones in the car. They might try to call one of us to see if they can hear our phones ringing. Hopefully they'll think we're still at the mixer.

Once we're in front of their apartment, Emmett stands in front of the door, covering the peep hole with his finger. Jasper and I start tapping and scratching on the living room window, making sure to stay out of site in case they look out. I can hear music playing, so I'm not sure they'll be able to hear us. "Dude, I don't think they can hear us." I whisper to Jazz.

He crawls back around to the front door and tells Emmett, so what does he do? He bangs really hard, one time, on the front door. The music stops, and we can hear some commotion going on. Jazz makes his way back over to the window and we tap and scratch on it a few more times, and then Emmett bangs his fist hard against the front door again. We can hear them all scream. We laugh quietly and do it again. They scream again, and one of them comes to the window, pulling the mini-blinds apart just a little to look around. Luckily, she can't see us. When she doesn't see anything, she goes back to the other girls.

The next thing I know, the front door is being slung open. Bella has a baseball bat in hand and she charges at Emmett.

"Oh, Shit!" Emmett stumbles back, then turns and starts running. He's screaming like a little girl, flailing his hands in the air. There is a hundred pound girl chasing a two hundred and ten pound guy, and he's screaming like a little bitch.

This is the funniest shit I've ever seen in my life. I'm rolling on the ground laughing hysterically along with Jazz. What makes it even funnier is how Bella looks.

She's wearing pajama shorts and the red tank top she wore to class, but she has her hair pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head. Her face is covered in some green shit, and she has those white seperation things between her toes, like they use at the nail salon. She's running after him barefoot, with the baseball bat raised over her head, while screaming. "You, Motherfucker! You better get the fuck away from my house! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

Finally, Emmett figures out he needs to pull the mask off, hoping she will recognize him. Once he does, he turns around and ducks, covering his head with his hands in case she takes a swing at him. "It's Emmett. Shit! It's Emmett! Don't hurt me!"

She stops, but still has the baseball bat raised above her head, just in case. By this time, the other girls have come out of the apartment and are laughing right along with us. We decide we better try to calm Bella down, so we all jog over to her.

I grab the bat from Bella's hand, and pull her to me. I look at Emmett, who is curled up in a fetal position, still covering his head. "Oh, yeah. Maybe I should have told you. Her dad's a cop."

And we all burst into laughter again.


	11. Chapter 11

**I've been such a slacker with my updating, but I finally have the next chapter written. So much stuff has been going on in RL the last few months that I just haven't had time to update. But, it's here and it's fluffy and I love it! :) Enjoy.**

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I am ready to beat down some crazy person in a _Scream_ costume when Emmett starts screaming not to hurt him. The adrenaline is still pumping through my vains when Edward takes the bat from me. When he informs Emmett that my father is a cop, I laugh along with everyone else.

Charlie was always very adament about teaching me how to defend myself if a situation were ever to arise. Before leaving for Seattle, he made sure to refresh both Alice and my memory of the basic self defense moves and handed me a baseball bat, insisting that we keep it handy, just in case.

Alice and Rose were huddled together on the couch, staring wide-eyed at the door when we heard another loud bang on the door. It didn't even occur to me that it might just be the guys fucking around with us. I wasn't about to just stand there and let whatever was about to happen, happen, so I decided to take action. I told the other girls to stay back and grabbed the baseball bat.

Taking a few deep breaths, I opened the front door and charged at the huge form in front of me. I'm not gonna lie, I was scared shitless, but I wasn't going to let this person hurt me or my friends. They stumbled backwards and turned to run away. I probably should have just let them go, but the adrenaline was pumping through me and I was pissed, so I took off after them, screaming that I was going to beat the shit out of them. I was just about to swing when the person fell to the ground and started begging me not to hurt them. It took me a few seconds to register that it was Emmett.

After everyone stopped laughing and Emmett and I had calmed down, we headed back to the apartment.

"Oh, man! That shit was hilarious. I wish I would have had a video camera. You two would be all over YouTube by now." Jasper is still in hysterics.

"Fuck you, dude. You wouldn't be laughing if it was you who got chased down the street by a crazy green-faced chick with a baseball bat." Emmett plops down on our couch and pouts.

Rose sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Awww. Is my wittle Emmy mad cuz he almost got beat up by a girl? Serves you right. You're lucky she didn't actually take a swing."

She leans in for a kiss and Emmett's face scrunches up as he pulls his head away from her. "Ewwww. Babe, don't get that green shit on my face."

This, of course, gives me a fantastic idea. I walk to the coffee table and grab the tube of green goo. "Well...you guys _did_ interrupt our pamper party, soooo...what do you think, girls? Facials all around?"

The girls start giggling and nod in agreement as I unscrew the cap and squeeze a blob into my hand. I quickly toss it to Alice and she does the same before handing it to Rose. The guys look back and forth between each other with slightly panicked expressions.

I walk slowly toward Edward, who has settled into the recliner. He cocks his eyebrow at me in warning, which just makes me laugh. I continue stalking toward him while rubbing my hands together. He grins at me as he shift his weight and starts to get up, but I jump on top of him, straddling his legs and pinning him down with the weight of my body. The recliner rocks forward and he wraps his arms around my waist to keep me from tumbling to the floor. I use this as a distraction and strick while I have a chance. He groans loudly, scrunching up his face, struggling a little by moving his head from side to side.

"You know you're just helping me out, right?" I giggle.

Edward rolls his eyes and sighs. His body relaxes and I finish spreading it around. I hold his face between my green covered hands and give his lips a quick peck before crawling off of him.

Edward scowls and shakes his head. "You two," he points to Emmett and Jasper, "better not put up a fight or I'll help hold your asses down! This was your idea, Em." Rose and Alice take their turns. Jasper takes it like a man, but Emmett whines like a baby.

The rest of the night is a blast. We listen to music for a little while. The guys seranade us with _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_, dancing around with their green masks on. We make everyone Root Beer Floats and chat for awhile before calling it a night.

Emmett and Rose leave and Alice and Jasper go to her room, leaving Edward and me alone in the living room.

We are sitting in the recliner, me in his lap with my head resting on his chest. I'm running my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck as he rubs his hands up and down my arm lightly. It's quiet and relaxing. I wouldn't mind staying like this for the rest of the night, but when I yawn, he notices.

"Sleepy?" Edward whispers. I nod and he stands up, forcing me to do the same. "Let's get you into bed then." He wraps his arms around my waist and turns my body so he can guide me to the bedrood.

Once inside my room, Edward pulls the covers back and I climb in. He pulls them snug around me and leans down for a kiss. The disappointment on my face when I realize he is leaving must show, because he sits down beside me and takes my hand. "I wish I could stay, baby. I would if I didn't already promise my mom I'd help her. She's having a piano recital for her students tomorrow night and I promised her I would help her set everything up. It's going to be a pretty busy day. It has been planned for months."

He looks at me with pleading eyes. He thinks I'm upset with him. I smile and squeeze his hand. "I love how sweet you are to your mom. Don't worry about it, okay? Besides, I already have plans with Jake Ryan and Blane McDonnagh."

I cover my mouth to hide a giggle when I see his reaction. Is he jealous? He sure didn't look very happy with that scowl on his face. "Who the _fuck_ are Jake Ryan and Blane Mc-whatever?" Oh yes, definitely jealous! I think I like it.

I can't help but laugh. "Oh, only the guys every teenage girl in the late 80's dreamed of. Don't worry. They're just movie characters."

I only knew about _Sixteen Candles _and _Pretty in Pink _because my mom had bought them for me when I turned fourteen. She insisted they were Must Sees for all teenage girls. Alice and I have been pretty much obsessed with them ever since.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's okay, then." He laughs and kisses my hand. "I better get going. Goodnight, Beautiful." With one last goodnight kiss, he leaves and I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"So, you're just gonna hang out at home tonight?" I could tell she was feeling guilty about leaving me home alone.

"Alice, I love you, but if you don't stop looking at me like that, I'm gonna kick your ass. I'm a big girl. I'm just gonna order a pizza and watch a few movies. I need all the rest I can get before tomorrow anyways. A whole day of shopping with you and Rose. Now, that is what you should be feeling guilty about!"

She rolls her eyes at me and gets up. "Oh, hush up! It's gonna be fabulous. We'll get you some new lingerie to entertain _Mr. Magic Fingers _with."

"Al! We are not having sex yet! How many times do I have to tell you? We were just fooling around the other night! I still can't believe you said that shit, by the way!"

"Whatever you say, B. Just stop whining. It will be fun, I promise." She gives me a quick hug before going to shower. She'll be leaving soon for her date with Jasper.

It's around six when she finally leaves. I order a large pepperoni pizza, knowing it won't be wasted. Al and I love eating cold pizza for breakfast. The guy says it will be here in about thirty minutes, so I decide to wait to start the movies.

I send Edward a quick text while I wait.

**Hope your day is going ok. xoxo-B**

He sent me a short text this morning saying good morning and that he missed me already, but other than that, I hadn't heard from him. I was a little sad that I didn't know when I would see him again. I knew I wouldn't see him tomorrow because I would be shopping all day with the girls. My heart ached, knowing I probably wouldn't get to see him again until Monday.

I decided to try not to think about that. There was still about 25 minutes before the pizza would be here, so I turn on the tv. Flipping through the guide, I notice _Friends_ is on, and not just any episode! It's the lobster episode! "Sweet! Best episode EVER!" I squeal.

The end gets me every time. They watch the prom video and Rachel has no idea that Ross was going to take her since they all thought she had been stood up. After she sees what he did, she walks over and kisses him and Phoebe says, "See! He's her lobster!"

Of course the pizza delivery guy shows up just as it's ending and I'm a blubbering mess. I answer the door, still dabbing my eyes with a tissue. He looks at me like I'm insane when I say, "He's her lobster." and sigh. I guess he never watched _Friends_. I shrug and give him the money.

I pour myself a glass of soda and pop _Pretty in Pink _into the DVD player. As I'm grabbing a slice of pizza, I receive a text that I desperately hope is Edward. I check it.

**It's going ok. Would be much better if I was with you. Enjoying your movies? xoxo-E**

I reply just as the movie starts.

**Just started Pretty in Pink. Wish you were here to cuddle with. xoxo-B**

I get comfy again and enjoy the movie, quoting almost every line. Once it's over, I make a quick bathroom run, refill my glass, and head back to the living room to start_ Sixteen Candles_. It's my favorite.

As the movie starts, I realize that I am Samantha Baker and Edward is my Jake Ryan. He's the popular jock that all the girls want and I'm just a regular girl who somehow managed to catch his attention.

I am trying to concentrate on the movie instead of thinking about how much I miss Edward, when there is a loud knock at the door. It startles me and I jump. _Who the hell is that? _I'm not expecting anyone and Alice has her key. I cautiously walk to the door and look throug the peephole. I open the door, not caring to hide how happy I am to see Edward standing there.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd get to see you tonight." I ask as I wrap my arms around him and squeeze.

"The recital didn't last as long as I thought it would, and I really wanted to see you. Cuddling sounded too good to pass up." He pushes my hair to the side and presses his lips to my neck. I shiver from the contact and he chuckles. "Can I come in, or are we just going to stand out here all night?"

I laugh and reach up on my tiptoes, giving him a peck on the mouth before turning to walk back into the house, pulling him along. "Are you hungry? I have pizza."

"Starving." He smiles as we sit on the couch. Grabbing a slice of pizza, he asks, "So, what are we watching?"

"_Sixteen Candles_. It's about a girl named Samantha. Everyone forgets her birthday because her sister's wedding is the next day and they are all focused on that. She has a crush on a guy named Jake. I don't want to say too much. It's pretty self explanatory."

"Yup...definitely a chick flick." He laughs, then narrows his eyes at me. "You better not fucking tell Jazz and Emmett about this. They'd never let me live this shit down."

I laugh. "My lips are sealed." I pretend to lock my lips and toss the key behind me. "Do you want me to start it over?"

"Sure. If you don't mind. If I'm gonna watch it, might as well get the full story."

"Okay." I grab the remote, restarting the movie and shift in my seat to get comfy, curling my legs under me. He tucks me into his side with his arm around me and props his feet up on the coffee table.

Not even two minutes into the movie, I look over and notice him staring down at me. "What?"

He has a goofy grin on his face. "I see you took my advice."

"What are you talking about?"

He gestures his head toward my face. "The glasses."

"Oh God." I roll my eyes at him. I suddenly realize how horrible I must look. "I would have gotten dressed if I knew you were coming over."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't know then. You look fucking hot. And these shorts..." He runs his hands up my bare legs to the edge of my shorts, rubbing the material between his thumb and index finger. "Don't be mad if I'm staring at your legs instead of watching the movie."

"Well in that case, maybe I should go change." I joke and act like I am going to get up.

"Oh no you're not!" I feel his arms wrap around my waist tighter and he pulls me onto his lap. I squeal and we both start laughing. I wiggle, trying to get free, but he is too strong.

"Let me go!" I breath out in between laughs. "I'm not gonna change. I was just joking."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I nod. He releases me and I immediately turn around, jumping on top of him, and grab his arms. I push him sideways where he is laying on the couch and pin his arms down. I lean down and kiss him softly, then move my mouth close to his ear and whisper, "Now you're in trouble." Grinning at him, I release his arms and start tickling his sides.

His giggle is almost childlike. It is the cutest thing I've ever heard. "Bella! Stop! Bella! We're supposed to be watching the movie!"

"Hey! You started it!" I stop tickling him and rest my hands against his chest. "Fine... Truce?" I stick my hand out to shake on it, but instead, he sits up quickly and wraps his arms around me again.

He gives me a breath taking kiss that leaves me reeling before whispering in his sexy voice, "Truce."

I climb off of him and sit with my back against one end of the couch, my legs across his lap as we turn our attention back to the movie. He rubs his hands up and down my legs. It feels so good and it's really turning me on and I can't help but moan. He flashes that gorgeous crooked smile at me and winks, before turning back to the movie again._ Tease_.

It is so soothing that I must have dozed off because the next thing I know, Edward is hovering over me, whispering, "Bella, wake up. The movie is over."

I groan and blink my eyes open. I look up at him and he is smiling at me. "Sorry. I must have gotten a little too comfy."

"You look beautiful when you sleep." His voice is low and his eyes are intense. He leans down and presses his lips to mine, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.

"Edward?" I mumble against his lips.

He pulls back and looks at me. "Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

A smile spreads across his face. "I was hoping you'd ask."

I smile happily and push him back so I can get off the couch. Grabbing his hand, I pull him up. "Good. Let's go."

We make our way to my room. I release Edward's hand and go to my dresser. He walks to the bed, pulls down the comforter and adjusts the pillows. I watch him through the mirror while brushing my hair. He looks up and winks at me. I grin back.

When I'm finished, I walk over toward the bed, but I'm distracted by him again. I stand there watching him. He toes his shoes off, then pulls his shirt over his head. Seeing his bare chest makes my stomach clinch and I feel the familiar tingle between my thighs. His hands go to his belt and my eyes follow as they work to unbuckle it. I lick my lips and suck my bottom one into my mouth. He clears his throat and my eyes snap from his crotch to his eyes.

He cocks an eyebrow at me. "See something you like?" I blush and giggle, nodding my head. He laughs and unbuttons his jeans, allowing them to slide down his legs and pool at his feet. The tight grey and white stripped boxer briefs cling to him in just the right way. I swear he could be an underwear model. He looks insanely hot right now. I want to lick the V all the way down to his gorgeous cock. I can't take my eyes off him. That's becoming a common occurance the more time we spend together.

I figure I better stop fantasizing for at least a few seconds so I can get into bed. I debate on whether I should sleep in my shorts or not. Usually I sleep in a tank top and panties. Glancing back toward Edward, who is now sliding into bed, in just his boxer briefs, I decide I might as well be comfy. I don't think he'll mind.

He turns on his side, facing me, just as I'm pulling down my shorts. I am wearing a pair of simple white bikini briefs with a lace waistband. Nothing too sexy, or so I thought. As I'm pushing them down my legs, Edward repositions himself across my bed on his stomach. His head is right in front of me.

The green in his eyes darkens and he licks his lips. "God. You're fucking beautiful." He stretches his arms out, running them up and down the outsides of my thighs. Goose bumps spread across my whole body at his touch. I smile, running my hands over his shoulders and down his arms. His hands release my thighs and he intertwines our hands, tugging me toward the bed, while rolling back into his previous position. "Come 'er, baby."

I climb into bed and work my feet under the covers. Once I'm settled, Edward pulls the covers over us. He wraps his arm around me so I can snuggle up to him. I think I'm in heaven. Being wrapped in his arms, knowing he'll be holding me all night. I never wanna leave this spot. I sigh contently. "You know, I've never slept with a guy in my bed before."

"Well, I've never slept in a girl's bed before either." He says, as he tucks a stand of hair behind my ear.

"Really? Never? Huh." I smile at him. So, I'm the first girl he's ever slept in a bed with. That thought makes me happier than he'll ever know.

"Bella, I have a confession." His voice is soft, almost shy. A confession? This can't be good. I stare at him, waiting for him to tell me something horrible. "Not only have I never slept in a girl's bed before, but I've also never had an actual girlfriend before."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "What do you mean you've never had a girlfriend before? Were you not allowed to date?" That seemed to be the only logical explaination. There's no way someone as unbelievably sexy as Edward never had a girlfriend before unless he never been allowed to have one.

Edward laughs and I look at him like he's suddenly grown a second head. "No. Of course I was allowed to date. I've _dated_ a few girls, but I've never liked any of them enough to ask them to be my girlfriend." He stares right into my eyes with those gorgeous green eyes. "You, Isabella Swan, are the first girl I've wanted to be my girlfriend. I'm drawn to you. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I couldn't get you out of my head. You're like a drug to me. I need to see you, to be with you, whenever I can. I hate being away from you."

I can feel my eyes starting to burn and sting. As the tear drops slide down my face, I smile and cup Edward's cheek with my hand. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And, just so you know, I feel the same way. I can't stop thinking about you. When you're not with me, I feel like a part of me is missing. Is it crazy for us to feel like this after just a few days? Do you think we're moving too fast?"

"You know what Emmett said to me the other day? He said, 'When you know, you just know.' I think he's right."

"Me too." I smile and raise up to kiss him before resting my head against his bare chest again. I bury my nose in his skin and sniff. His smell is intoxicating.

Edward starts chuckling, causing my body to shake along with his. "Are you _sniffing_ me?"

I crane my neck up to look at him, a sheepish grin on my face. "Sorry. You just smell _really_ good."

Flashing me a mischievous crooked grin, he rolls us over and positions himself above me, slightly off to the side. His legs are straddling one of mine. I can feel his lenght pressed against my hip. He leans down slowly, placing a soft kiss on my neck, inhaling a deep breath. "Mmmm. So." Kiss on my jaw. "Do." Kiss on my cheek. "You." His perfect, soft lips meet mine. My mouth opens and his tongue sweeps across mine gently. He pulls back and looks deep into my eyes, and I know. He knows. This is it. It doesn't matter that it's only been a few days, because this moment is perfect, and we just know.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know! I know! It's been so incredibly long since I updated this story and I sincerely apologize for leaving everyone hanging. Life has thrown me some curve balls over the last year, so writing wasn't a top priority. Now that things are starting to smooth out, I'm trying to get back into the grove of things with Live, Laugh, Love. So sorry if there are errors. **

**P.S. They're about to get it onnnnn! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

As I'm kissing her, something in the air shift. No matter how much I've wanted to be respectful and take things slow with Bella, I want nothing more than to have her. All of her. Pulling back, I search her eyes for any hesitation, but all I see is the same familiar want.

She nods, answering my unvoiced question.

"Bella, I–"

There's so much I want to tell her. That she's beautiful. Perfect. That I want her, too. That she can trust me. How I would do anything for her. Never hurt her.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I want this. Want you."

Her lips are hot against mine and all thoughts are erased from my head when she lifts her hips and rubs herself against my thigh.

That's all the encouragement I need. Within seconds, I'm tugging her tank top up. She raises up slightly, letting me free the back. Lifts her arms, so I can remove it from her completely. I fling it to the floor, and my eyes go directly to her now bare breasts.

She watches me. Waits. Chest rising and falling slowly.

When my fingers graze her erect nipples, she lets out a soft moan. I move down and cover her with my mouth, flicking and sucking. The sounds she makes shoot straight to my cock.

While I continue teasing her nipples, I run my hand across her smooth stomach and push my fingers under her panties, wanting to feel her excitement. I rub her clit before pushing my middle finger inside, moving in and out slowly. I use my thumb to circle her, causing her to gasp and buck against my hand.

My dick is throbbing, but I'm trying to control my eagerness. Bella isn't helping much. She keeps rubbing her thigh against it. If I don't get inside her soon, I may explode.

Thankfully, she seems just as eager.

"Please." She breaths out. "Need you." Gasp. "Now."

I nod in agreement. "Okay."

We desperately pull at each other's underwear. I have her's down almost to her knees, but she's struggling with mine. I take over, pulling down quickly and kicking them off. In the few seconds it's taken me to remove them, she's done the same, and is now completely naked.

I sit back, taking in every inch of her. "So beautiful."

She smiles, reaching for my hands, pulling me toward her. Leaving our hands connected, I push them above her head into the pillow, my body pressing against hers.

Her legs open, as my hips settle between them. I can feel her warmth of her entrance against me. All I have to do is push inside.

We're both breathing heavy, desperate for each other. Our eyes stay locked as I slowly push forward, sinking into her. We both groan at the feeling.

"Fuckkkk."

Being inside Bella is almost too much. As soon as I feel her hot, wet flesh, my cock threatens to relieve it's self.

"Don't move." I manage to grit out.

I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, willing myself to get under control. Once I'm pretty sure I'm not going to cum as soon as I move, I open my eyes to see Bella smiling up at me.

"Sorry," I whisper as I press my lips to hers again and start to move. I set a pace, pushing and pulling slowly. Bella raises her hips to meet each thrust.

After just a few minutes, her breathing picks up. She squeezes my hands. "Faster."

I'm eager to fulfill her request, speeding up my rhythm, thrusting faster. It feels fucking amazing. I know I won't last much longer, so I release one of my hands from her grasp and push it between us, finding the swollen bundle of nerves between her legs, desperate for her to reach her climax before I finish.

She moans her pleasure as her muscles tighten around me. I feel that familiar stir building deep inside. I keep up my movements and soon she's gasping for air, head thrown back, mouth open slightly. Her orgasm rocks through her, causing her to twitch and shake. Watching her cum pushes me over the edge and I bury my face into her neck, thrusting a few more times before I'm grunting and spilling into her.

I collapse on top of her, both of us panting to catch our breaths. My hardness starts to lessen immediately. She laughs from sheer relief, causing her muscles to contract around my now extremely sensitive cock.

"Ahhhh. No." I cringe.

I pull out slowly, the sensitivity of any movement causing me to shiver. Rolling off of her, I settle in and pull her into my side. She rests her head on my chest, running her hand down my stomach. When I grab her wrist just before she reaches my dick, she looks up at me, confusion in her eyes.

I smile sheepishly and shake my head. "It's too sensitive. You can't touch it right now."

Her eyes widen in understanding. "Oh. Sorry."

She stretches up to kiss my jaw.

"That was–"

"Perfect." She whispers, eyes soft.

"Yeah." I smile at her and pull her impossibly closer.

No more words are needed. I mindlessly run my fingers over her back, soaking up the warmth of her skin against mine. We drift off into a comfortable sleep, not moving for the rest of the night.

I'm jolted awake by an obnoxiously loud pounding on the bedroom door. Bella stirs beside me, stretching.

"Bella, wake up! We have a _visitor_."

There is a slight warning in the way Alice says visitor. I look at Bella, questioning, but she seems just as clueless as me, shaking her head and shrugging.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up. I came to take you girls to breakfast."

"_Daddy?_"

_Daddy? Oh fuck!_

She jumps up from the bed, frantically searching the floor for her clothes. I frozen in place as I stare at her in alarm.

_I can't meet her dad like this. He'd fucking kill me. I wonder if he has his gun on him?_

Another knock. "Honey? You okay?"

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm dead. Well, at least I got to experience making love to– Love? Is this love? The fuck, Edward? Now is not the time for you to contemplate whether or not you're in love with Bella. Her father could barge in at any second and shoot you._

She pulls her tank top over her head. "Uhhh...yeah. I- I'm fine. Just- just give me a sec to get dressed." She turns her attention back to me, eyes wide with fear. She lowers her voice, barely whispering, "You have to go. Now.".

I nod. "Okay."

I find my underwear and pull them on. Bella has slipped her shorts on and is rounding the bed with my clothes in her hands. "Hurry." She shoves them at me before walking quickly to the window to open it.

So, that's how I'm supposed to leave? I never thought I'd be the type of guy to sneak out of his girlfriend's window. I shake my head, laughing.

I slip my t-shirt over my head and pull my pants on as I make my way over to her. "Why can't I just hide in the closet or something?"

"Because my dad is a cop. I'm sure he's already suspicious. I'm not sure what he'd do if he found you in my closet, no matter how big of a fan he is of yours."

"You're probably right."

She wraps her arms around my waist, raising up on her toes to reach my mouth. The kiss is no where near long enough before she's pulling away, rushing me toward the window. "I'll call you later."

I manage to climb out her window without fall on my ass. She leans on the window seal and sticks her head out. "I'll miss you."

I smile and steal a quick kiss. "I'll miss you, too, baby."

Once she's safely back inside, her window closed and blinds pulled shut, I relax against the side of the apartment building. I feel like a dickhead having to sneak out to avoid her father, but I had no choice.

I slide down the brick wall and wait. I don't want to chance running into them as I'm walking to my car. I lean my head against the wall and run my hand through my hair, closing my eyes. I'm feeling a little bit overwhelmed by my thoughts.

_Is this what love is? How the fuck am I supposed to know? I mean, I've just met her, but I don't like it when I'm not with her. That means something, right? Will she freak out if I tell her I think I'm in love with her already? It's too soon, isn't it? Three days- three fucking days, and I'm a goner. _

My eyes snap open when Jasper's voice breaks through my thoughts. "Dude. What are hell are you doing mumbling to yourself out here?"

"Was I mumbling? Wait. How did you even know I was out here?"

"Alice." He shrugs. "Come on. I'll make you some coffee."

I get up and follow him around the building into his apartment, sitting on the couch while he pours us both a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, what were you mumbling about out there?"

The smirk on his face leads me to believe he already knows exactly what I was mumbling about.

"Three days, man." I shake my head.

Jasper laughs and sits down beside me. "I know exactly how you feel."

I look at him and he nods his head. "No shit? You too? So, I'm not fucking crazy?"

"Yeah, you probably are, but I'm right there with ya."

We both chuckle. We sit in silence for a few minutes, each of us in our own thoughts.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?"

I wait for Jasper's answer, hoping he knows.

"I have no fucking clue, dude."

"I think we should tell them."

"What? No! We can't tell them. We're guys. We're supposed to act like it's not a big deal. Everyone knows the girl is always supposed to be the first to fall. That's just the way these things work. If we tell them first, we might scare them away. We can't let them know."

He had a point. It wasn't normal for guys to be the one to share such intimate feelings first. I definitely didn't want to scare her away. She might think I'm some crazy lovesick fool who can't control his emotion and is getting too attached, too fast.

"Maybe you're right. I don't want to freak Bella out."

"So, just act cool. We're just two dudes, with hot girlfriends, who we're totally not in love with."

"Just act cool. Yeah, I can do that. I just have to wait for her to say it first."

"That's the plan."

"Good plan. I feel like we need to do something manly after that conversation. Call of Duty?"

"Perfect."

We play video games for most of the day. Emmett showed up a few hours ago when Rose abandoned him to go shopping with Bella and Alice.

"Here Em." I hold out the controller. "I've kicked your asses enough for one day."

I smirk when they both flip me off. I watch them for a few minutes before my mind drifts back to Bella.

_I wonder if she's having fun. I miss her. Fuck. Such a pussy. _

I sigh and pull out my phone to send her a text. I want to tell her I love her even if I did agree with what Jasper says. I start to type it, but then erase it.

_No, I have to be cool. I can't say it first. It's too soon. It will freak her out. Be cool, dude. Just be cool._

I take a breath and decide to type something else.

**I can't stop thinking about you, baby. When do I get to kiss those beautiful lips again? -xoxo E**

I peak over at Jasper, who is currently calling Emmett a fucker and telling him he's going to kill him. On the game, of course.

_Would he tell me I'm going to give myself away by saying that? Probably so. Oh well. Send._

"Edward!"

I'm startled by Jasper saying my name. I look up at him with wide eyes. He's glaring at me.

"Don't fuck up the plan, dude. We're in this together. Stay strong."

"Okay. Shit. Okay. I'm not gonna fuck up the plan."

I run my hand nervously through my hair, taking a deep breath. This might be harder than I thought.

My phone beeps, alerting me to a new text. From Bella, no doubt.

**Awww. You're too sweet. You can kiss me as soon as these two decide they've tortured me enough. Remind me never to go shopping with them again. Rose is worse than Alice. -xoxo B**

I laugh to myself before sending a reply.

**Poor baby. I'll give you a foot massage later if you want. ;) -xoxo E**

That thought makes my dick stir. I can just imagine the noises she'd make. And if it's up to me, I'll be giving her much more than just a foot massage. Yeah, definitely doing that.

Her response is almost immediate.

**Mmmmmm. Sounds great. Okay. Gotta go. Alice is giving me the bitch brow. See you soon...hopefully. -xoxo B**

Jasper and Emmett eventually get tired of playing the game and turn it off.

"I'm starving. Lets go get something to eat. I'm sure they won't be back for another couple of hours."

"I could go for some Taco Bell."

"Fuck, yeah."

Emmett gets way too excited about eating.

It's another two hours before the girls finally get home. I'm anxious to see Bella. I hated leaving her this morning. I need to ask her how that when after she kicked me out.

"Okay, Edward. Remember the plan. Be cool. No big deal."

Jasper reminds me again about the _plan _as we walk next door.

I kind of hate the plan now, to be honest. I want to tell my girlfriend that I love her. I don't give a fuck if it's not the way guys normally do things. I'm not like most guys. So what if it's only been three days. Maybe our love is more powerful than normal love.

Jasper knocks, opening the door to their apartment without even waiting for permission. They know we're coming.

When I walk in, I see several bags scattered around the room. Alice is rummaging through one, but when she sees Jasper, she smiles, getting up to greet him with a kiss. Bella, on the other hand, is sprawled out on the couch. She looks miserable. I can't help but laugh.

"I hate you." She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. She's so fucking adorable.

I chuckle again and before I even realize what I'm saying, the words are already out of my mouth.

"Well, I love you."

As soon as they're out, my eyes go wide. Bella is staring at me with a similar expression, Alice is squealing, and Jasper is cussing at me.

"DUDE! That was so not the plan!"

* * *

**A/N: Oops. hehehehe **

**Okay, so I'm going to try to update this on a semi-regular basis. I'm also posting a few drabbles I've written with a friend. I'm currently working on another story, so if you are interested, add me to author alerts so you know when I add something new. Thanks so much for reading. You can follow me on twitter if you want. If you don't have a twitter account, you should get one. Twitter is awesome. My name on there is chellerenee511 I'm not that interesting, but I'll talk to you if you talk to me.** **My account is private, so I'll have to accept the requests. Just send me a message letting me know you're coming from here. **

**xoxo- Chelle**


End file.
